Across the Worlds
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: There are many realities that have yet to be explored, however characters that have died will sometimes get thrown out of their world and into a new one with their life and memories still intact... Now what happens when a group of them join together (Willingly or Unwillingly) and continue traveling through the other worlds? (Will contain a few OC's and original worlds)
1. Chapter 1

Hi ya everyone Ulquihimefan1 here, So I've been writing this one Crossover for awhile and I've been originally writing this on Google Docs, up to about chapter five that I'm still working on and I've been writing and editing it for MONTHS now and I finally figured, Hey I've had this between me and my friends for a while now so now I'm posting this story up on my DA account (nyacat39) and here, hope you guys like it

**_Disclaimer: I only own the concept of the story the all mentioned characters belong to their respective owners_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

A group of three was walking down a deserted highway. The trio didn't even look like they all belonged together or would even be remotely close. One was a relatively tall male who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, he wore an army uniform, dog tags around his neck with one reading "Flippy" while the other read "Fliqpy", a green beret was atop his head of green hair, black leather boots dressed his feet, a water canteen was at his side as was a small brown bag on the other side, he carried a rather large brown backpack with a dark green blanket rolled up on top of it and an automatic gun strapped to the front of it. The other two looked to be in their teens, both were male with long hair but one looked more effeminate and had blond hair while the other looked more like his gender and had black hair and an asian look to him. The blond teen had a dark purplish-blue shirt over a fishnet mesh shirt, dark blue pants that had a white sash across it, white guards attached the toeless dark blue shoes to the pant legs, his blond bangs covered the left blue eye that held a scope over it, a high ponytail was atop his head along with a forehead protector that held a scratch in the metal part and two small bags rested at the sides of his hips. Finally the black-haired teen was wearing all black, had his hair tied back into a low ponytail by a white band, had a trenchcoat on, midnight black eyes that switched between black and a dark purple color and finally there was an Ouroboros tattoo on his left hand.

"I think we're lost, hm," the blond haired teen stated as he felt like they had been walking for hours and couldn't read any of the signs.

"We are _NOT_ lost!" the black haired teen growled his eyes settling on a dark purple color and his voice sounding a little deep for a teen's.

"_You're just saying that because you lost the map," _A more teen sounding voice deadpanned from in the asian teen's mind.

"Shut it Princy, I didn't lose anything I just misplaced it," the asian teen growled lowly to himself but didn't stop the blond teen from hearing it.

"Wait, you _LOST_ the map, hm?!" the effeminate teen shouted angrily with a glare at the black haired teen and before a fight could break out they were quieted by the voice of the military man.

"Guys calm down!" He stopped and adjusted his hold on his backpack a bit before continuing, "Look we're close to a town anyways so let's not bicker anymore and get a new map there."

"Who put you in charge?" the Asian teen glared before the same teen voice responded to him. "_Well he is the only one trying to maintain a calm atmosphere Greed."_

_**Shut up Ling**_, the one called Greed responded internally.

"Fine by me, hm," the blond replied and continued following the military man and was soon joined by Greed who begrudgingly gave control back to Ling. About a minute or two into the walk Ling spoke up to the blond at his side.

"So Deidara right?" Ling questioned.

_**I still can't believe he's a guy. **_Greed spoke within the mind of Ling which just caused said teen to snicker a bit remembering that moment quite fondly.

"Yes, hm?" the blond in question asked, his visible eye never leaving the military man in front of them.

"I was just curious on where you're from. Your name is a little weird and the same goes for your clothing as well."

"I should say the same about you, hm," Deidara responded not even answering the question as he looked over to Ling from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, really? Do tell," Ling chimed figuring it would give him a better view of Deidara's character.

"Aside from your strange clothes, the possibility of you having Multiple Personality disorder and your inconsistency with names, the way you carry yourself changes from a relaxed position to one that suggests power, hm. Not to mention your bloodline is one I've never seen before in all my travels, hm," Deidara stated from his observation of the asian teen and then returned his line of sight back to the green haired man.

"I going to go out on a limb here and say that we have different meanings of bloodlines," Ling asked opening one of his black colored eyes and upon closer inspection one would notice a hint of Greed's slitted purple eye could be seen within its depths. Deidara turned his attention back to Ling for that brief moment.

"From your reaction I would say yes, hm," Ling had then shot Deidara a smile after said blond had spoken.

"So what about the man in front of us?" The Asian asked turning his own attention to the back of the man in front.

"... If you had asked me this on our first meeting I would say he's timid and a little too trusting, un."

"But now?"

There was a moment of silence as Deidara's mind forced him to see an image of glowing yellow eyes and a sharp toothed, evil grin.

"An unpredictable storm, hm," was Deidara's answer.

"Uh boys," came the voice of the soldier in front whose name could possibly be Flippy started, catching both teen's attention and making them look forward only to freeze in place for a moment. "I-I think we should run."

Before the trio was a group of decaying zombies some were missing eyes, others arms and at least two were missing either a leg or their bottom half of their bodies. Some of them seemed to notice the trio and slowly began making their way to them while a small group of them feasted on the flesh of an unfortunate victim.

"Shit these things again, hm?" Deidara questioned taking one small step back but at the same time shifting his position lightly for quick evasions and strikes if needed.

"And it's the rotting ones this time," a deeper voice growled signifying Greed was in control at the moment. The hand that had the Ouroboros tattoo on it turned a dark grey color while the tattoo itself was plainly visible, the same was done to the other arm as well.

"_I almost prefer the ones that run… at least they smell better," _Ling muttered in the mental world of his own body among the thousands of souls that had lost their own individuality and where now a collective mass of red waves as part of a singular red stone.

"W-We s-sh-should r-run," Flippy stammered however before he could follow through his eyes finally caught sight of the zombies eating the body, blood, bones and organs exposed. It was then something in him seemed to snap, his fight or flight instincts on overdrive and switching straight to fight. His breathing was labored before it started to turn into evil laughter. Both teens behind him then took a step back remembering what happened last time this came about.

"Shit not again," Greed spoke aloud as the same grey coloring on his arms spread fast and started to slowly cover his face for more likely than not, protection. The maniacal laughter continued as one of Flippy's gloved hands went into his side bag and pulled out a bowie knife that had a few blood stains on the hilt and a closer look at his face showed his once yellow green eyes had turned a venomous yellow and his teeth which where just slightly jagged to begin with had turned into a mouth full of predatory teeth. This was Fliqpy. Fliqpy then rushed straight forward at the zombies knife poised to kill as he grabbed one and stabbed it straight through the mouth and the back of the head.

"You look like you could use more _knife_ in your diet~" Fliqpy chirped grinning widely as he did. Still having the knife in the now dead zombies head the green haired soldier turned around quickly and pulled the gun strapped onto his backpack out then shot a few more with precision accuracy.

"At least he's not trying to kill us this time, un," Deidara muttered as he placed one of his hands into one of his side bags and seemed to be surprised to feel some clay within it.

"Good thing as well, I may want everything but even that has a limit," Greed muttered back as they watched the carnage caused by the one man army.

How did this mismatched trio come to be? Well we're going to have to go back to about three days to find that out.

Deidara had woken up in an hospital room, alone and in the dark. The window to his left was broken, the ceiling looked old from a few missing and broken spots along the tiles and the floor which he woke up on wasn't in the best of conditions. Startled the blond jumped up and began patting himself down, hardly believing he was still alive. The last thing he remembered before waking up was blowing himself up to try and kill the second to last and the youngest Uchiha clan member, then he just… found himself here. Confused the blond stepped out of the room he awoke in and looked into the deserted hallway, not even hearing the sounds of other patients.

"That's weird, hm…" he trailed off out loud as he stepped completely out of the room and began to look around trying to find whoever it was that brought him to this building to begin with. A while of walking later the blond's nose picked up both a familiar scent and an undesirable one at the same time. The scent of rotting flesh.

"The hell's that, un?!" Deidara choked out as he covered his nose and mouth with one hand, making sure a mouth that rested on the palm was closed. The loudness of his exclamation had caused not one, not two but a small group of almost completely fleshed zombies. A few of them had small chunks missing here and there but other then that remained completely intact. Without warning the moving corpses began sprinting towards the blond whose natural fight or flight response activated causing him to run. The blond was running at almost inhuman speeds as he tried to lose the zombies pursuing him.

_The fuck are these things?_ Deidara thought as he snuck a quick glance back to the zombies who weren't giving up in their chase. When he looked forward again he quickly had to turn into the closest open door as there were other zombies in front, but thankfully they were the ones that couldn't run thanks to severe rot. The blond then slammed the door behind him and was relieved that there weren't any enemies in this room. The relief was short lived as he heard the sound of nails scraping against the wood.

_Shit!_ Quickly looking around he saw that he was in a small room with only two exits, the door he entered… and the window straight across from him. _If I use chakra I'll be fine on landing. _With that thought through the blond darted to the window with ninja like speed and broke straight through it with his arms crossed to protect his face and neck from the glass. What he didn't anticipate however, was that he was on the sixth floor of the building and was now looking down with a shocked expression.

_Shit and I used up all my clay fighting the Uchiha brat. Fuck. _Deidara internally cursed as gravity took it's toll and rapidly pulled him down to the ground. Natural human instinct acted up before he hit the ground causing him to scream slightly before landing on something human to break his fall better.

"OW, what the hell?!" It was the voice of Greed that spat those words out as Deidara shot up quick after that and shifted into a defensive position, not knowing whether he was friend or foe at the time. Greed however when he looked over at the blond got slightly wide in the eyes. To him he just saw a beautiful woman in strange clothing, that seemed to fit "her".

"_Greed, I wouldn't…" _Ling started internally but seemed to be ignored as Greed spoke out loud towards the blond.

"Well hello beautiful~" Greed grinned while Deidara gained a confused expression on his face.

_The hell?_ Was the first thought to cross his mind and even caused him to loosen up on his defensive position. A few seconds after though the blond reacted quick practically blocking out everything Greed was saying as he grabbed his arm and started dragging him after spotting the zombies once again, and this time in a greater horde.

"Whoa hey if you wanted it," Greed was then cut off by the blond giving him a glare.

"Two things, one I'm a guy and two shut the fuck up and hurry, un!" Deidara spat out angrily which caused Greed to develop an extremely surprised look.

_**That's a guy?! **_Greed thought in absolute shock only for it to turn into anger at his… roommate laughing at him.

"_I tried to warn you," _Ling laughed before taking over then seeing exactly why they were running. the biggest shock for him, was he felt absolutely no chi from the beings chasing them.

"What are those things?" he muttered out loud.

"Don't know, but I don't want to find out, un," Deidara replied after hearing what was said, not even reacting to the change in pitch due to Ling taking over. After all he worked with a plant person with two different colored skin tones on each half his body and each had a different personality as well as voice.

It took the two a little while but they had finally lost the pursuing hoard and were now hiding out in an abandoned convenience store. The good news was there were a few preserved foods and snacks left there the bad news the windows were broken down.

"The hell is this thing, un?" the blond questioned as he held up a twix bar. Ling took a look at it as well, both not knowing in the slightest what it was.

"Could be food," Ling offered up, only to feel himself feel hungry at the mere mention of food.

_**I swear that's the second downfall of our complete partnership.**_ Greed spoke up remembering the times when Ling's body got so hungry they both ended up passing out till they actually got food.

"Then you try it, hm," Deidara shoved the twin bars of chocolatey goodness into the Prince's hands. Said prince then opened the package and saw the two bars on one sniff made him realize it had chocolate in it. Feeling more comfortable with it the prince practically made both bars vanish in under a second to discover their other parts. Deidara could only stare when Ling just got up shortly after and practically started grabbing any and all kinds of food that was left over and not expired.

"Oooh this seems interesting," Ling said out loud as he picked up a certain yellow sponge cake called a Twinkie.

"Oi at least save some, un," Deidara growled quietly not knowing if the zombies were outside at the moment or not. Ling then looked over to Deidara's direction and sent him a fox like smile before disappearing again and slightly angering the temperamental blond.

_**He's almost as easy to piss off as Ed**_, Greed said and at the same time in two different but at some points same universes, a blond teen with his hair tied in a ponytail and golden eyes that seems to be in both of them with slight differences both sneezed at the same time.

It was a little while later and Deidara was holding onto the food items he had found and kept them away from the Prince… who ate nearly everything the store had before deciding to take a nap.

_Where the hell does it all go?_ Deidara thought before picking up a flashlight from there and playing with it. He somewhat recognized the small device from a few things in his village but hadn't seen one quite like it. Clicking the button he was somewhat pleased to see the small beam of light it produced till a small crash was heard sending the ninja into a defensive position.

"Who's there, hm?" He growled out only to get the sound of a cold, evil laugh as a response. Taking a small step back the blond was then quick to duck at the sight of an on coming bowie knife being thrown right at his head. He then heard the sound of metal going through human flesh and the blond didn't have to turn around to know that Ling had more likely than not been hit by the blade. Checking one of his bags at his side he found that he still had his ninja tools in there and quickly pulled out a kunai knife. A short three seconds after the green haired military man came out from his hiding spot with a snarl on his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Greed snarled after pulling the knife out of his and Ling's head and healing the wound shut.

"_Geeze that really hurt as well,"_ Ling cried internally, obviously still not used to being able to heal fast… or not die from such things.

"Oh, you're still alive, un?" Deidara replied casually not taking his eyes off Fliqpy who then seemed to finally take notice, that his intentional prey was going to be fighting back for once. A sinister smile crossed his features as he quickly manouvered to the side with full intent to use the surrounding area to his advantage. Sensing this Deidara quickly rushed out from the aisle and pulled Greed out with him as the shelves began to topple over.

"You know, you keep doing things like this and I might just think you have a thing for guys~" Greed smirked causing Deidara to turn red from embarrassment and a small amount of anger.

"Just shut up and focus on taking the guy out, hm," Deidara looked away from the sin only to be pulled by said sin as a gunshot was fired right at him and the bullet blew through some of his long hair he had out of the pony tail. Instinct acted up before he could question the weird weapon as he threw the kunai he had with accuracy at the military man firing at them, causing him to dodge as fire was quickly sent back at them and instead of hitting flesh they seemed to start hitting something that sounded close to metal. Deidara seemed to finally take notice of Greed blocking him from the gunfire and his skin seemed to take up a dark grey color.

"No need to thank me just returning the favor," Greed grinned and then rushed forward surprising Fliqpy who put his gun away and pulled out something from his smaller bag that Greed recognized as a grenade while Deidara could practically sense the explosive power from it. Deidara's mind quickly went into estimations on how big the explosion would be and it wasn't looking too good in his mind. Self preservation was now Deidara's first instinct as he quickly rushed out as the pin was pulled and Greed pulled the rest of his ultimate shield up to protect himself as the explosive was thrown right at him. The explosion went off and Deidara could only look back with curiosity to see Fliqpy was now knocked unconscious from the force of the explosion sending him back and hitting his head hard on one of the shelves and Greed slowly retracting his shield. Taking caution Deidara went into the small bag at his side and pulled out another kunai, now noting he would only have eight left after this one and thirty Shuriken at his disposal.

"Oi, the fuck you doing Blonde?" Greed asked as he watched the blond approaching the downed green haired man. Deidara then sent Greed a small glare before speaking.

"I have a name, it's Deidara, hm. As for what I'm doing, I'm going to make sure he's either down for the count, or no longer a threat, un," Deidara replied turning back to the man and then noticed the rising and falling of the man's chest with his breaths. It also brought his attention to the dog tags around the man's neck. Attempting to read them proved futile to him as the only language he could have ever read was Japanese. After the attempted reading Deidara then checked the green haired man for a pulse to see if it was weakened or not and he found one. Before he could do anything about it Flippy was now in control again and was now waking up, not knowing anything that happened. The only two things Flippy noticed when waking up however, was the pain in his head and the blond haired… girl maybe holding a strange looking knife against his throat.

"Why did you attack, hm?" Deidara asked and made Flippy realize, his first thoughts on the blond being a girl… where completely wrong.

"A-Attack? Oh, god d-did I kill anyone?" Flippy panicked out loud his greenish-yellow eyes wide with fear and… possible guilt. This caught Deidara by surprise as he was expecting someone to be more cold and have made an attempt on turning his own weapon against him. Pulling his kunai away from Flippy's throat Deidara backed off allowing the military man to stand before speaking again.

"No, no one was killed, un," Flippy seemed to be relieved to hear these words from the sigh he let out.

"Oi wait a second, this guy attacks us one minute then the next he has no fucking idea what the hell happened?" Greed questioned earning everyone's attention in that moment. Flippy seemed to get a little reluctant and seemed to shrink under the glare from the purple colored eyes.

"I, I just…. it's that… w-well I have these moment's w-where I b-black out, t-then when I-I w-wake up I…. people end up d-dead…" The green haired man finally bit out avoiding meeting the homunculus's gaze. The sight of the once somewhat intimidating man now a nervous and practically trembling mess caused both teens to look at eachother then back to the green haired man with disbelieving looks. Both had the same thoughts, three actually if you counted Ling as separate from Greed.

"_**This is the guy who tried to blow us all up?" **_

Back in the present Fliqpy had cleared out almost all the zombies on the abandoned highway when his gun ran out of bullets. A small growl escaped his lips as he grabbed his signature bowie knife to take care of the rest, not once noticing the running hoard coming in at the sound of his gun fire. However the two teens did.

"Shit, oi Blondy you got anything on you besides those fancy knives?" Greed questioned preparing to run into the hoard if need be and drag the battle hungry green haired man out if need be.

"_Greed, even I know those are kunai,"_ Ling deadpanned only to realize he had been ignored by the greedy soul.

"For the last time it's Deidara, and besides the shuriken and four explosive tags, no I used up my clay in a battle with the Uchiha brat, un," Deidara growled as he pulled out said throwing stars and began tossing them. Wishing in that moment he had something explosive other than the tags, Deidara's left hand unconsciously went into the pouch at that side and was then surprised at the familiar feel of the moist clay he always used.

"What the hell can clay do? Ah never mind just hope you have more of those throwing things because we're going to need them," Greed sighed and finished pulling up the rest of his ultimate shield and rushed in.

_I could have sworn I used it all… but here it is, full to the brim like it was before fighting that little brat… _Deidara thought as his mouth hand started chewing up the clay as he guided his right hand to do the same in the secondary clay pouch, after throwing a single kunai that had a sheet of paper that seemed to ignite at the end then explode after hitting a target in the head and taking a few others with it. A maniacal smile started to spread across his face at the explosion and as his left hand finished the molding of his chakra into the clay.

"Time to show off my art, hm~" Deidara grinned as he molded a small clay bird in his left hand. He then tossed it and made a single hand sign to enlarge it and jump on top of it as his right hand molded two different birds. The large bird the blond had jumped onto then spread it's formed wings and took off, following it's creator's chakra manipulations caused by a link to the mind as it flew low over the hoard and grabbed Greed in one of it's talons then did the same with Fliqpy. Both where shocked at being suddenly grabbed and surprised from the sudden appearance of a GIANT FUCKING BIRD! Said bird was now flying high above the hoard as the creator grinned as he tossed the two smaller birds down to the hoard having both men in his larger creation's grip watch and bear witness to his beautiful art. After all…

"My art… is an Explosion, hm! KATSU!" Deidara shouted from atop the bird as the two smaller ones reached the ground level of the hoard they then exploded from the single hand sign and word their creator had said. Compared to the grenade Fliqpy had used to try and kill them, this explosion could have taken down the entire convenience store and leave nothing but a small crater.

"_Whoa, remind me not to get on his bad side,"_ Ling bit out as Greed kept staring at what the blond had caused.

_**Remind me, to keep my shield up when I start talking to him from now on.**_ Greed replied back, not wanting to have the experience of being blown to bits integrated within his mind. Fliqpy on the other hand seemed to have been snapped out of his… "Flipped-out" state and reverted back to Flippy when the explosion went off and now he was just staring down at the crater… and a never before realized fear of heights finally hit him as well.

_**Omake**_

Somewhere in another world and at the same time as the team of three where doing their battle a man in a white outfit with a small blade at his side with a sly fox-like grin on his face and lavender-grey hair stared at both the writer and reader… wait WTF?!

"Hello~ Welcome ta the extra's section, oh and writer, don't get yer panties in a twist, I'm not going ta mess with the story~" the man continued to grin causing even me to stare in confusion how the hell he can even smile that wide… till I realized he's freaking Gin Ichimaru, he can do that shit and still leave the world wondering, and just decided to get back to writing. Gin seemed to smile even more at my decision then pulled down a screen and a little pointer stick.

"Since this is only the first extra in the series I'm just going ta start off with a few basics like the world the main guys are in." The screen then turned to a desolated wasteland that looks close to being New York city but with no lights and looks more ruined.

"Geesh writer-san ye really know how ta set a whole world up now dontcha? Anyways back on topic, this world is like the real world where the writer and all her friends are from but thanks ta testing of different diseases and chemicals they pretty much made walking corpses that have a terrible case of the munchies," the screen then goes to the two different types, the more rotten walkers on one side and the runners on the other.

"The walkers over here are the weaker of the two types in this world thanks ta the deterioration of the muscles and nerves from being dead but not fer too long. Buut the walkers are also the more common as the runners are still more fresh than them and theres only a handful of survivors left in that world. Hold on a second," Gin stopped and went over to a stack of papers that… I honestly don't remember putting there and pulled out a file he seemed to be looking for with a smile.

"Ah here it is, as this says there's only about a one in five hundred and ten chance in this world of encountering a survivor but even then the odd's are getting worst as the population of the walking meat bags get's larger." Gin then seems to lean closer to the camera and whispers to the reader. "But between ya and me, it's pretty obvious the survivors will still win~" He then goes back to his regular position with his ever present grin on his face.

"Oh I almost forgot, in that world abilities from other worlds get limited, an example," Deidara appears on the screen. "If a ninja like Deidara uses their chakra, even if it's a small amount they will be physically drained even if they've had years of experience using it or have a high amount." The screen then changes to Greed/Ling. "These guys on the other hand have a slowed down time of five seconds when it comes to the ultimate shield and a limited range of Chi sensing in this world. Comparing this ta Deidara, well the ninja get's the shorter end of the stick." The screen then goes to black and Gin then seemed to make the pointer stick he had vanish.

"I guess if this was an anime this is also the part where I tell ye what's going to happen in the next "episode" but since this is just a story I don't think so~" a huge rock get's thrown at Gin who dodges and his usual grin is whipped off his face.

"Geeze, writer-san no need to get so violent, fine. I'll tell them," The screen then turns back on and shows the team all flying on Deidara's clay bird with Flippy practically screaming in fear, "Next time Greed will find something very interesting, Flippy will flip out again, Deidara blows more shit up and they will all meet their first survivor. See all of ya'll next time. Bye-Bye~"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The team was now back on the ground, that Flippy said he would never wish to leave again, and all inside an abandoned home they found. Ling had once again taken over and was searching through the pantry and cabinets for food after having already looked in the fridge to find… well foods that went bad. Deidara had jumped right onto a couch and went into a very light sleep as he still couldn't completely trust either of the two men and even in his light sleep he had one hand right next to his weapons bag. Flippy was the only one who seemed to have a problem with breaking into someone's home, despite the fact it had been abandoned for a long time.

"I-I still don't like having to do this guys…" Flippy trailed as he hesitantly followed the two into the house, his legs still jittery from the flight.

"Just cool it and accept that it's a necessity, hm," Deidara growled with his eyes still closed and attempting to get some rest to replenish the small amount of chakra he had lost in using his clay creations.

"Besides they have some food here and if gas and water still work a nice hot meal will be on the way~" Ling chimed as he found a few unopened boxes of spaghetti noodles and began looking for a pot to boil them in.

"B-But still this is considered trespassing and what if the owner's still here?" Flippy squeaked pointing to a photo of a family he found. On a closer look of the photo it was covered in dust but the family of three was still visible within its depths. It pained the soldiers heart to see the small child being held by the woman as his thoughts momentarily drifted to what might have been her fate, mostly in the darker light.

"Obviously they're not here, so who cares, hm. Get over it and relax a little this is the best place we've got for shelter, un," Deidara sighed as he turned to his side on the couch to avoid having to look at the green haired man who still looked flustered. Flippy wanted to continue to fight against it but he gave up once he realized he had nothing to say to counteract it. His bicolored gaze then settled on the picture again as he dusted the photo off and his heart broke more. The man in the picture was in an army uniform and smiling lovingly at the woman and child. Ling on the other hand had found that the water was still running and that the stove still worked.

"Yes!" he cheered but found the stove a little weird as it wasn't one that seemed to run on gas. The other two however, once they heard the sound of running water had two different reactions. Flippy had found how dry his throat seemed and he put aside his hesitance as he found a cup to pour water into. Deidara on the other hand had just gotten comfortable when his bladder seemed to just say, "Nope fuck you!" and he seemed to growl as he got up to find the restroom.

A little while later and all the boxes of noodles had been emptied and a huge plate of them had been made. There was so much there was actually ten plates full and Ling… had already eaten six of them all on his own while his companions ate smaller sized plates and just stared as he went for another plate.

_Where the hell does it all go?_ They both thought at the same time, suddenly not feeling as hungry as they probably should have.

_**Seriously, how the hell can you eat so much?! And where the hell does it even go?!**_ Greed openly questioned the prince as he stared long and hard at all the empty plates slowly piling up thanks to Ling's… large appetite.

"_I don't know quite honestly, but then again it's not very unusual as most of my family members have large appetites as well." _Ling internally shrugged after he finished… the seventh plate and was already half way through the eighth.

"Uh, Ling is it?" Flippy asked after gathering a bit of courage to openly speak, while Deidara on the other hand continued to stare at just how much the guy was eating.

"Yes?" The prince in question asked through a mouthful of noodles.

"Do you… always eat this much usually?" Flippy questioned barely even touching his food as the Prince seemed to get a thoughtful look as he looked at all the plates before answering.

"No, this is actually more of a snack then a meal to me," Ling answered truthfully causing everyone else to stare in shock and all think the exact same thing.

_**That's a snack?! **_

It was the next morning when they all left, Deidara taking the initiative of taking any foods that were preserved and keeping them with him. A useful habit for the S-ranked criminal/missing nin of Iwa as it's helped him survive for a long time on the run. One last thing he did though was also search the home for any weapons as well that would be useful, only things he ended up grabbing where a handgun, a few clips and some spare bullets.

"Oi Blondie, what took you so long?" Greed had asked causing said blond teen to twitch slightly at the nickname.

"For your information, I was gathering anything that might be useful, hm. After all what kind of a ninja would I be if I couldn't gather anything I might need, un," Deidara growled and marched right past the homunculus and started going ahead of the group. The words seemed to sink their way into Greed's mind as he now kept his eyes peeled for anything of value. What he did spot while stepping away from the house was a metallic shine coming from under a dying shrub. Curiously he went over only to discover it was a weird little metal orb with three buttons on the top and a little projector like lense on the side.

_**I have no idea what this is… but I kind of like it~**_ Greed chimed in his thoughts while Ling was just internally facepalming and secretly cursing Deidara for getting Greed into being a bit of a kleptomaniac now. Greed then put the orb into the trench coat's pocket.

_**Oi Bratty Prince, remind me to examine it more later.**_ Greed mentally chimed too Ling as he made their shared body quickly go to catch up with the other two.

"_Fine. Oh and when I do make sure to inform Deidara and… Flippy I think he said was his name about it as well alright?"_ Ling responded causing Greed to frown slightly. No way was he going to tell the others about his cool little orb, it was _his_ after all.

"Oh hey Ling, what kept you?" Flippy asked trying to be pleasant… though the poor guy had trouble telling if it was Greed or Ling in charge as he wasn't as perceptive as Deidara was.

"It's Greed now, and just found something interesting. That's all," the sin replied casually with both his hands in his pockets as he fell into stride with the other two males. Deidara had overheard what was said but just decided not to comment as he just continued on, wanting to find either a way home or at least a somewhat familiar face. Hell he would even settle for something he can actually read!

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TWO HIT THAT CAR?!" Flippy yelled as the three where running from a huge hoard that came to be from the sound of a car alarm that Deidara and Greed had accidently set off trying to figure out what the hell it was.

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WOULD MAKE THAT LOUD NOISE, HM?!" Deidara yelled back, never having any form of a car from where he's from.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT EITHER!" Greed yelled, having had cars where he's from, just not as fancy nor did they have alarms in them. Now as to why their running… Deidara honestly didn't feel like using anymore of his clay and suffer from chakra exhaustion, also he has limited weapons on hand, Flippy has no reason to flip out quite yet and Greed just doesn't want to deal with the undead shits.

"HEY!" A female voice called out ahead of the trio and when they noticed Deidara looked in slight shock and recognition of the woman who motioned the three to follow her. The three did so without a hint of hesitation as they followed the girl through a vast area of intertwining alleyways. Finally they came about a steel doorway that the woman was holding open for them. Once through the woman closed and locked the door while the sound of the undead ramming their decaying bodies against it followed shortly after.

"Thanks," Flippy smiled after trying to catch his breath from the long run. Deidara continued to stare at the girl taking her whole appearance in. She had dark brown hair with a portion of it tied up into a bun being held there with a rose tipped pin. She had light brown eyes that glowed a gold color in the right light and a lip piercing.

"Konan, hm?" Deidara questioned the woman after finding all the similarities between the woman who helped them and the only woman in the group the bomber had worked with before, though the biggest difference was the hair colors.

"I'm sorry, but who's Konan?" The woman questioned before noticing Deidara's disappointed look.

"Just a… friend of mine who looks kind of like you, un," Deidara said carefully and looked away.

"Oh… I'm sorry, my name's Sam."

"Hi, Ms. Sam, I'm Flippy, these two are Deidara and…. Ling I think?" Flippy questioned while shooting a glance to the homunculus, who gave the veteran a deadpanned look.

"Still Greed, greeny."

"R-Right, sorry," Flippy replied rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment. Sam gave the two a weird look before whispering to the one she ended up feeling a bit more comfortable with.

"What the hell does he mean?"

"Black haired one suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder, while Green has Post Traumatic Stress, un." He sighed while crossing his arms, instantly in that moment internally realizing he's pretty much the only sane one of the group… and he's a fucking arsonist/pyromaniac.

"Great, the first other living being's I've seen in weeks and two of them are psychotic," Sam quietly moaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Hey, we're still here you know…" It was Ling this time that spoke, giving the woman a slightly upset look.

"I-I'm not psychotic… am I?" Flippy asked instantly self conscious about what others think of him. Deidara and Ling shared a look as both had flash backs of the past few days when the army man's PTSD started acting up, causing the normally cheerful and kind man to do a complete one-eighty in personality. Flippy instantly noticed these looks and seemed to find his own little depression corner shortly after, causing only Ling and Sam to feel sorry for the guy. Deidara and Greed on the other hand… well the homunculus honestly didn't care while the ninja personally knew better than to let feelings of guilt cloud his mind or judgement.

"So how long has this place been like hell, un?" Deidara questioned after everyone settled down a bit and the zombies outside the door also seemed to have altogether left.

"As long as the rest of the world last I checked for about… four maybe five years now." Sam answered looking at the blond in a questioning manner that read "Where were you, under a rock?" To that expression Deidara just shrugged and looked away.

"What about others? You said we were the first people you saw in weeks," Flippy brought up trying to ease the tension he could feel building up slightly.

"Well yeah… I haven't seen any other survivors for more than two weeks now. You guys are lucky to even all be together now," the only female muttered eyeing the boys with a hint of jealousy, something Greed scoffed at while still in the Prince's mind.

"Didn't you want to go with the one's you encountered?" Ling questioned only to notice the girl stiffened up before a sad look came about in her brown eyes.

"The only place they went was into the stomachs of the meat bags out there…" An upsetting aura came about the whole room when Flippy put a comforting arm around the girl.

"I'm sorry for your loss," was all the army man said before the girl shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"It's fine, wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened. You get used to losing survivors and comrades after a few years," Sam sighed not realizing the comrades part had sent flashbacks into the green haired man's mind. Vivid flashes of his war buddies dying left and right danced across his vision as his normally green-yellow eyes started to turn into a more vibrant yellow. Deidara took notice of this and still seeing his former teammate in Sam, pulled the girl away from the man.

"What are you-" Sam started but was cut off by Deidara.

"Saving your life, un." Ling took notice soon after and took a step back, entering into a defensive position to be safe. Thankfully for all of them however Flippy seemed to calm himself down with a shake of his head.

"S-Sorry about that," he smiled nervously once again rubbing the back of his neck. Both boys relaxed considerably at this while Sam continued to look confused, not at all understanding what almost happened.

"It should be safe to go around town by now…" Sam trailed as time passed in the small room they had all been stored into through the door. Deidara was the only one there that didn't seem to completely notice what she said as he had zonked out.

"Great, I'll wake Blondie then~" Greed chimed taking control and internally pushing Ling back.

"_Hey, warn me next time you do that!" _the Prince yelled as he was now in the inner world full of the red swarming souls.

_**Oh like you do when you do it? What goes around comes around Brat.**_ Greed replied back in a snarky manner.

"Oh, so you two are a thing then?" Sam asked while Greed shot her a confused look while Flippy understood what she said and had to cover the lower part of his mouth to prevent laughter from escaping.

"What thing?"

"You know… like a couple?"

"A couple of what?"

"_Good god Greed, she thinks you and Deidara are dating," _Ling laughed only to cause Greed to instantly obtain a shocked look.

"Oh hell no, I don't swing that way. Besides I'm also not one for committed relationships," Greed spoke aloud.

"Shut up, who the hell can sleep with all this noise, un?" This caused all the occupants of the room to look to Deidara who looked miffed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glared at the ones who were speaking the most.

"S-Sorry Deidara, it's just… uh w-we're getting ready to move on again," Flippy spoke, pulling his beret down a bit to avoid having to look into the blond's glare. Instead of responding with words the blond sighed, got up and made his way to the door.

"You boys go ahead I'll meet you outside," Sam spoke noticing the blond's reaction. Greed gave the girl a slightly confused look but shrugged it off and then followed the effeminate blond out the door. Flippy soon joined after.

"_Hey Greed, maybe NOW would be a good time to check that sphere thing out?" _Ling pressed remembering the little orb the homunculus picked up. Greed looked confused before finally remembering it himself and pulled it out.

"Oi, Greed whatcha got there, hm?" Deidara asked looking over as he stretched one arm above his head. Greed almost hesitated to tell them, but seeing as the ninja had brought it up it was unavoidable now.

"Just something I picked up… looked interesting so I kept it."

"Hey, that looks a little like a laser light projector," Flippy smiled when he got a look at it himself. He earned a few confused looks from both teens as neither of them knew what a laser or a projector was. Flippy blinked at their confused looks. "Okay do you guys come from an Amish community or something?"

"I have no idea what Amish is but last I checked I'm from Amestris while Princy's from Xing," Greed spoke causing the confused looks to turn to him.

"I've been all around the Elemental Nations and I've never heard of places like those, un," Deidara stated now having confused looks pointed to him.

"I've never heard of the Elemental Nations… are they related to the United Nations or something? Plus there's Amestris and Xing… I studied maps pretty well when I was on the front and I've never seen places with those names on a map before either," Flippy added slipping out of his cheerful and timid mood to a slightly more serious, commander type one. It was now everyone of the three men didn't know which person to look at in the most confusion or even what to question first.

"You said you were on the front right, hm?" Deidara asked being the first to break the silence. Flippy nodded hesitantly as he once again started to get flashbacks. "Don't start panicking now, un. I just need to know the name of what you fought in while there, hm."

"W-Well it w-was code named W.A.R. and… and… ugh," Flippy started only to clench his head in pain as his flashbacks started to get more gruesome and causing the normally gentle man to start breathing heavily. To him in that moment all he could hear was gunshots, explosions and the sound of men falling left and right. The fight or flight response was now acting up… only to be stopped with a firm slap to the face from Greed.

"Pull yourself together! We don't need you to go on a killing rage just yet," Greed growled which caused Flippy to stare at him in a slightly surprised manner. No one back home had ever done something like that to ever stop him from flipping… hell no one ever tried to stop him from flipping at all. None of them knew it quite yet, but this little show intrigued the more evil side of the war veteran.

"W.A.R., hm? I've never heard of something so… poorly named, but then again the Elemental Nations had THREE great ninja wars… one of which was about twenty years ago by now, un," Deidara muttered to himself, his mind piecing every detail together. Once that was done the blond's eyes widened and he looked to Greed then to Flippy. "How long ago where your last war's, to the exact dates, hm?"

"Uh… Last one I know of was the Ishvalan war about… seven years or so ago by now in… 1907 I think, don't know the exact month or date it ended though." Flippy had a surprised look at the year mentioned as did Deidara.

"Uh, W.A.R. ended in 2001, March 19th." The two teen's present had jaw dropped expressions at the year.

"Th-that's.. what even… HUH?!" Greed had the most flabbergasted look on his face as he tried to find the correct words… yet couldn't. Deidara on the other hand….

"Thats…. wow, the year the Third Ninja War ended…. was February 9th, 1861, un…" Deidara spoke while filling a way that information into his mind while filling in all the blanks of this mystery, yet still couldn't seem to find the piece to fill the big hole in the center.

"_W-wow… never thought travel through time was possible till now," _Ling muttered in absolute awe and surprise.

_**I remember almost always saying anything's possible… But this is just plain ridiculous!**_

"What… are the last things any of you remember before waking up here, hm?" Deidara questioned again, attempting to fill in more of the blanks, the other's finally caught onto what the ninja was doing and where a lot more compliant to follow along.

"W-Well, I was invited to this gathering of all the veterans from W.A.R. t-to have a reunion of s-sorts and t-to mourn the c-comrades we lost… then on my way there… nothing but blank white light," Flippy explained rubbing one of his temples while doing so.

"For Bratty Prince and I… We were getting into Central with the help of the shorty," At that the two blonds from before sneeze once again and this time both feel pissed off at the same time, "Then after kicking ass… nothing, like war boy over here, just blank white light."

"Looks like one thing remains the same for all of us, un. A blank white light, hm," Deidara spoke, not wanting to give away anymore personal information.

"Oi, come on Blondie spit out what you remember!" Greed growled being the one to notice Deidara was the only one to not share what had happened to him.

"It doesn't really matter does it, un. So shut up, hm," Deidara growled back, his cold blue eyes staring into the felien purple orbs of the homunculus. Neither broke eye contact or even blinked from their glare down for more than a minute when Flippy broke them apart.

"G-Guys, let's not fight with each other please?" The veteran pleaded as he pushed both teens away and stood between them.

"Tch, fine, un."

"Hey guy's sorry for the wait," Sam's voice seemed to erase the tension temporarily as the native of whatever timeline or place they were in finally made her way out of the room holding a few weapons. "Had to make sure I'm prepared incase we run into one of the zombies after all."

"That's nice, un," Deidara muttered not looking at anyone and went into his thoughts… only to find the felien like eyes popping back into them every so often as well as feeling his cheeks heat up a bit from them.

_God damn it. Stop thinking about them… remember Sasori-no-danna. _Deidara thought stubbornly to himself. Not wanting to admit, he just fell for the few second stare down that would result in either intense hate, or love.

_**Omake**_

"Hiya again, did ya all like that little hint of a slight pairing the writer likes~" Gin chimed as we all seemed to find ourselves back to whatever dimension the silver haired Soul Reaper seemed to be living in.

"This extra we'll be talking 'bout the dates and the worlds each of these guys come from~" The screen flashes to a large city with the word "Central" up in the corner.

"This is where Greed's from, Amestris. Compared to the other worlds I've seen it's more advanced in science rather than tech. Most of the people here specialize in the science of Alchemy which is using a bit of one's own internal force or spirit energy to flow through a circle to deconstruct and reconstruct something of equal value. If a ninja with a high amount of Chakra where to be here," the screen has an image of a chibi Deidara standing in a street of Central. "They would be unable ta use their regular ninja abilities and instead have ta use the transmutation circles fer their goals. That kind of sucks if ya think about it. Anyways~ The dates are a little farther behind than most worlds which are in the 2000's or beyond range but it's slowly getting there."

"Next is the Elemental Nation's," The screen then flashes to a more natural looking landscape with few towns, villages and buildings. "This world is the furthest behind in the technology department, only having camera's for some surveillance which are very expensive and even fewer monitors as it's most advanced tech. This would probably be because the people here opt more for training their physical and spiritual abilities rather than expand their intellects. Honestly though the writer had no idea what year it is in that world as it never gives years or dates freely so she guessed/estimated." I'm just going to pretend I didn't write that…

"You do that writer-san~ So anyways, this world relies more on chakra," the screen pulls up three chibis, one of Greedling, one of Gin and one of a kid with blond hair and a braid, aka Edward Elric. "If a homunculus was to arrive here, in order ta use their abilities they will have ta abide by the rules of hand signs fer channeling chakra. While a Shinigami/Soul Reaper like me won't have much problem as we're made up more of the spiritual part of the Chakra. An Alchemist like the shorty here," The Ed chibi on the screen seems to go into a rage at the mention of being short. "Oh hush now. Anyways an Alchemist can still use their transmutations with circles but would suffer from chakra exhaustion the more it's used."

"Lastly is Flippy's World," A bright colorful place is brought up, on one look it would seem like a harmless place to live… only to be crushed and burned by horrific accidents/deaths that start happening around the plains. "This world is mostly based on the real worlds U.S.A and regular lands but with a lot of vast differences. Death is extremely common there and everyone seems to just come back after a while unless it's from old age or seemingly natural causes like an incurable sickness. Everyone is usually a little colorful animal and none but these flying squirrel schmucks have any powers. But on occasion they seem ta obtain a human form and always have vastly colorful hair." The screen brings up a chibi Greedling, Gin and Deidara into that world's scenario. "When the people go here, their bodies react the same as the other occupants, being able ta be killed easily and then brought back to life a bit later… unless yer this lucky bastard," Gin's pointer stick points to a grinning Greedling, "Then ya just continue healing like normal as no powers are neutralized here and in some cases might even have more destructive effects." The Deidara on the screen get's a psychotic look and seems to cause massive amounts of explosions and devastation in the area. "Like the real world they are pretty advanced and up ta date with their tech but have a few more advanced ones here and there thanks ta smart little shit's runnin 'round there."

The screen and his little pointer stick seem to vanish into thin air once again as Gin grins at both the reader and me.

"Well that's all for now, oh and Writer-san, rocks won't get me ta tell what's going ta happen next chapter this time~" a rain of knives go flying at Gin and the guy moved out of the way of each only to be stuck to the wall.

"... Touche writer-san," the screen reappears as the knives disappear. On the screen appears the current team walking about with Deidara avoiding Greed like the plague and Sam having a pleasant conversation with Flippy.

"Next chapter, Deidara will finally fill in the blanks, they find out what the orb thingy will do, Greed flirts with Deidara a bit ta mess with him, Flippy will be even more confused later and a new face will join the trio. Till next time, Bye~Bye~"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Greed had placed the orb back into his coat pocket as soon as Sam came over to them. Something told him that it would be a very bad idea to have her know about it. Currently Sam was helping them maneuver around the town but was also looking for a safe place for her to set up her next camp.

"If you don't mind after we're out of here I'm going my own way, un," Deidara had stated after Sam told them that she would help them. This seemed to surprise the others, Flippy because he was slowly getting to like the blond teen, Sam because she knows how stupid it is to be out there alone, Ling because he was actually enjoying the blond's company for a while and Greed because he was starting to find the teen interesting. None of them seemed to object to what he said though and instead remained quiet.

That was almost three hours ago and Flippy was slowly realizing what might have been Deidara's reasoning for leaving his own way. If they were all really from different time periods, the more interaction they had with one another, the more likely a paradox would happen if they were to return to their own times.

"Hey Blonde," Greed finally spoke up to Deidara. The two hadn't spoken a word to each other since they had their glaring contest or even been able to look one another in the face.

"It's Deidara, and what do you want hm?" Deidara snapped, forcing himself to glare at the homunculus from the corner of his eye. Greed sighed at the reaction.

"Geeze no need to get so snippy. Anyways I was just going to say, you have really pretty eyes for a guy~" Greed smirked and the blond's face instantly went red. Only for a fist to meet with Greed's cheek a short while after. Unfortunately for Deidara, Greed had seen this coming and had pulled his shield up while still smirking at the blond. To the ninja's credit, he didn't even make a sound as blood dripped from his knuckles of his now possibly broken fingers.

"Oh shut up, hm," Deidara growled as he pulled his fist back as Greed continued to smirk. Deidara seemed to then quicken his pace to avoid the sin.

"_Greed I think you went a little too soon with that," _Ling sighed and rubbed his head at his tenants tendencies.

_**Oh come on, even you know that was too good to pass up! **_Greed laughed internally as he continued walking behind the blond, secretly admiring the compleat feminine figure he had even more behind.

"Are you sure they're not dating?" Sam whispered to Flippy who just shrugged, not wanting to tell the girl about the fact each of them are from different times.

"I've only known them for almost five days now, that's not a lot of time to know things like that," Flippy whispered back, avoiding looking into her eyes as he knew if he did that she might be able to tell that he was lying.

"Okay then… so what's with your hair and eyes?" The girl asked the army man, who only gave her a confused look. "I mean where do you get that color of dye around here, and why are your eyes a yellow green color?"

"O-oh, uh well, my eyes are naturally like this so I don't know why. As for my hair… I uh, I don't really use dye…" Flippy practically whispered the last part but Sam still seemed to hear it and look in shock at the veteran.

"Who the hell has naturally green hair?" Sam questioned out loud which brought the attention of both Deidara and Greed.

"Not a lot of people, hm. Blue hair is a lot more common where I'm from, un," Deidara stated with a deadpanned look while Greed and Ling were both thoroughly confused.

"I've never seen people with natural blue or green hair before," Ling spoke up taking control again and voicing what both where thinking. "Except for maybe Envy… but that guy only had it as a tinted color."

It was a little while before they all settled into an uncomfortable silence, Sam being the one feeling the most uncomfortable. However that soon ended when the stench of rotting flesh hit their noses signifying they were getting close to a group of zombies. Instead of grabbing his clay or usual tools, Deidara pulled out the handgun he picked up.

"When the hell did you grab that?" Greed asked noticing the gun in the ninja's hand.

"From the house we stayed in, un," Deidara responded back, remembering how Fliqpy had used his automatic one and calculating in his head the possible force this one might cause to him. After all… guns never existed where he's from and the closest form of one was a cross bow used by samurai from the Land of Iron.

"Do you even know how to use one of those?" Sam asked preparing her own rifle. While Flippy was looking in shock at all of them.

"W-We're not seriously going out guns ablaze are we?"

"Oh so that's what these are, un. No I don't know but I've seen Flippy over there use his own and learned how one is operated from that, hm."

"I-I don't remember using it!"

"Wait you actually DON'T know how to use it yet you grabbed it anyways?" Greed questioned.

"I didn't know how to use or make explosives at one point in time, un. You learn as you go, hm."

"But this is a GUN, you need to know how to actually use one along with proper safety regulations!"

"U-Uh g-guys I think t-they heard us," Flippy's voice seemed to break the argument going on between the three others as they all finally noticed… zombies where shambling over to them from all sides.

"Looks like I'm going to learn as I go, un," Deidara replied as he pointed the gun at one and pulled the trigger, only to find it wasn't working because the safety was on.

"Dude, just flip the switch at the side THEN pull the trigger!" Sam yelled as she did the same to her own and fired off a few rounds at the oncoming horde. Deidara himself seemed a little surprised at the one fact he missed then proceeded to correct that mistake as he manouvered away from the oncoming zombies around him and using a kunai he pulled out to stab them in the back of their heads when he finally got the gun to work and fired.

During all the gunfire Flippy started to go into his panic mode which started to quickly change into his flipped out state. Laughing at the prospect of more blood to be spilt Fliqpy pulled out a handgun of his own out of his bag in one hand and his signature bowie knife in his other. While Greed hardened his arms into their clawed forms and started slashing through the hoard.

"_What I wouldn't give for a sword right now," _Ling sighed as Greed continued his on slot.

"Oh shut it Princy you're not the one fighting these shits!" Greed growled out loud as his claws slashed through the heads of the oncoming horde.

"Who the hell are you talking to-" Sam started only to get cut off by a zombie that had somehow got by her and bit right into her shoulder. The girl screamed out in pain before ramming the undead's head with the butt of her rifle and shooting it. The girls body shaking in fear as she knew what would happen now that she had been bitten.

Some time passed and all the zombies that had surrounded the group were killed while Greed sat down to catch his breath. Fliqpy had actually debated on whether or not he should kill the others, but surprisingly enough he decided not to and willingly let Flippy back into control.

"You guy's are asses you know that," Greed muttered aloud to himself and glared at the blood that was now on his trenchcoat.

"Quit your belly aching, un," Deidara growled sending a glare to the homunculus, who in response just huffed.

"H-Hey Sam are you alright?" Flippy asked bringing attention to the girl who was shaking in fear. Quicker than any of them could react the girl propped her gun under her chin and fired. This caused all three men, four if you counted Ling as a separate person to Greed, to have varying degrees of shock. Flippy, being the one physically closest to the girl, screamed in shock, Deidara practically stopped breathing, Greed had wide eyes and Ling was in just plain shock. The trio had remained silent for a while after that, unable to completely process what the hell had just happened or even why.

After the… death of Sam the trio found it rather appropriate to at least give the girl a proper burial so at least… what was left of her wouldn't be eaten by the walking corpses. Currently they were all inside a temporary shelter for the time being, at least till they could all get over the recent death that happened in front of them. Greed was keeping his mind off it by playing around with the orb thing, Deidara was busy inspecting his new gun and how it operates… Flippy on the other hand wasn't coping too well.

"W-Why would she do that? What possible reason did she have for ending it all like that?" Flippy kept muttering to himself as he held his own head with both hands. While this was all going on Greed seemed to set something off on the device as it started to flash a little bit.

"Uh guys?" Greed called them over. Deidara was the first to do so and starred in curiosity while Flippy had to be called a second time to get him out of his mutterings. By the time Flippy came over the flashing stopped, only for a bright light to come from the projector part of the device and cause all of them to cover their eyes. Shortly after having to do so they all felt something pulling them in, like a vacuum almost.

"What the fuck did you do, un?!" Deidara yelled as he tried to fight the pull but before he could get an answer he was sucked in. Flippy soon followed after the blond, but screaming a little instead while Greed was the last one to be pulled in while still holding tightly onto the orb.

All the three of them could see for what felt like almost half an hour was a bright white void, they were unable to move and even hear a sound. That quickly changed into a vivid explosion of color and soon after they all had the feeling of falling. That feeling only lasted a few seconds though when the colors finally settled on that of a forest floor and the trio landed right onto it with painful thunks. All passing out before they even notice what the hell had happened to each one of them, or a glowing pair of eyes that watched their fall.

Greed was the first one to awaken to a dull throbbing in the back of his head. Reaching up to rub the spot in pain he then noticed something… amiss with his limb.

"The hell?" he questioned out loud, pulling the limb back only to notice with shock, it was a furry black paw. This caused the homunculus… no the black cat now to yelp in surprise. It was his noise that woke the other two only for them to see their own predicaments and react the same way, Deidara freaking out more than the other two as he now had no thumbs in which to craft his art work.

"HAHAHAHA, Oh god, you three look like idiots~!" A voice called out to them that couldn't be described as either male or female as it had qualities of both. Greed/Ling seemed to be the only one to recognize the voice and seemed to instantly get pissed off. Turning their gaze upward they spotted a black cat lounging on a tree limb looking down at the group. Due to the right lighting they could see a slight green tint in it's long, messy fur. They couldn't tell whether the cat was male or female either.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Greed growled to the mystery cat who continued grinning in a way that a normal cat shouldn't.

"Isn't THAT the question of the year~" The strange cat laughed before taking in the appearances of the other two. "Let me guess, you started your harem but realized you never really liked women and settled for men~"

Deidara flushed a deep red under his now long blond fur… and was also internally happy that SOMEONE didn't mistake him for a woman this time around. Flippy looked shocked and quickly shook his head.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I-I don't l-like other men l-like that," Flippy spoke his weirdly green furred ears lowering as he avoided eye contact.

"Awe, you're no fun…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ENVY!" Greed yelled at the cat causing both Deidara and Flippy to look at him in confusion.

"No, no I don't think I will Greedy~ I'm having a bit too much fun watching your little pet's reactions," Envy replied while stretching his front paws in front of him. Before Greed could respond again Deidara took over the conversation.

"Envy, right, hm? Do you know exactly why we're all cats, un?" Envy stopped his stretching and instead opted for sitting on the branch with his tail curled around his paws.

"What the hell is with the way you talk? Ah, never mind, don't really give a flying fuck, but really don't know other then every, slightly more intelligent being I've met here have been cats… Then you schmucks come along and now it seems more like the cat's might be the most intelligent now~" Envy taunted and caused all but Flippy to react.

"THAT'S IT!" Greed growled and tried to run at the tree while attempting to bring up his ultimate shield, only to stumble from not being used to running on all fours. It was also then, when he found that his shield wouldn't work either as he landed face first into the dirt. This caused the sin in the tree to laugh again.

"Oh god just for that little scene I love this world!" The last word to leave the tinted cat's mouth caused a whole realization to spark within Deidara's mind. To the ninja, all the pieces finally fit together in that moment.

"We're all from different worlds, un…" the blond muttered out loud in shock. Flippy, being the closest one and more sound minded, heard this as he looked to the ninja. Greed on the other hand was ragging up at Envy still, while said sin was still laughing at Greed's failed attempts.

"Come on Greedy, you can do it. You just have to take one little step is all~" Envy laughed more while Greed's fur now bristled and his tail fluffed out.

"Why don't you just shut up you ugly bastard?!" The laughing then seemed to stop and a dangerous silence filled the area. Violet colored eyes glared down at the black cat with so much hate and death within their depths, had looks been able to kill Greed's philosopher's stone would have worn out.

"Who… the hell… are you calling ugly?!" Envy then leapt right at Greed from his perch, claws drawn and fang's bared. Greed had momentarily forgotten he didn't have his Ultimate Shield anymore and attempted to pull it up again only to have Ling take over and make them move out of the way.

One fight, yelling, near flip out and lots of insults later, the team plus Envy all are now on a… somewhat better note. Though you could still see how tense everyone but Flippy was. Reason for Flippy not being so tense, the calming atmosphere of nature.

"So let me get this straight… Greeny over there's from a future world with fancy shit, your from an underdeveloped world full of ninja's and Greed flirts with you?" Envy laid out pretty much everything Deidara had explained once everyone was a bit more calm, well except the Greed flirting with him part Envy just picked that one up on the go. "Well that's not THE craziest shit I've heard."

"What IS the craziest thing you've heard?" Ling asked, being the most on guard.

"Why the hell should I tell you humans?" One of Envy's ears went down and a deadpanned look appeared within his eyes. Everyone who hadn't met Envy till then knew… they would be unable to work or get along well with said sin.

Time passed, Greed realized the orb thing that transferred them to the dimension/world was now a collar thing around his neck and they also found out it takes a whole day to recharge. How they found the last part out you may ask, well Deidara realized the orb caused their transfer to the different world and had Greedling try to get them to transfer worlds again… nothing worked till the next day they tried.

"GAH, Get the fuck off, you weigh a literal TON!" Greed shouted after they landed in a new world.

"Oh so it was you who broke my fall…. Nah I think I'll stay your kinda comfy Greedy~" Oh yeah… and Envy seemed to join them for the ride. In this world they were all back to their human forms and now Flippy and Deidara got a good look at Envy's "True" form. Envy had the appearance of an androgynous teenager with a more compact muscular form to the body, long spiky black-green hair that looked more like a palm-tree style, his eyes were still violet, no shoes were on either of his feet only to be replaced with black cloth that left the front part as well as the sole of the feet open, a black leather skort was what he wore instead of pants, a leather top covered only the top half of his torso showing off his abdomen and shoulders. The last few things he had where a black headband on his head that held his hair in it's style, black fingerless gloves that ended halfway to his elbows and finally was the ouroboros tattoo on his left thigh.

"GOD DAMN IT ENVY YOUR BREAKING MY BACK!" Greed yelled angrily as he tried to get the surprisingly extremely heavy teen off of him.

"And that's my problem how?" Envy responded and crossed his legs getting more relaxed till he and the others heard screaming people and hurried footsteps.

"THE BEAST IS ATTACKING!" was the one most commonly yelled among the people running causing all four to stop whatever they were doing and look on in confusion. Envy then seemed to sigh and pretty much jumped off Greed.

"Don't know about you schmucks but I'm going to go see what that party's all about," he had said as he started walking in the direction the people were running from only to stop and yell back one thing that pissed Greed off further, "OH and Blondy hold my seat I might need it if the sight's entertaining."

"Who the hell said I even WANT to be your seat?!" Greed shouted as he followed Envy extremely willing to rip the annoying sin to shreds, Flippy and Deidara both followed after them mostly out of curiosity. None knowing what they would find or encounter would change their roles in this world, or even this world for their whole lives as well as others.

_**Omake**_

"Welcome back everyone~" Gin chimed as we seem to peer into the world he resides in.

"As you've clearly seen, a Sass has joined the trio now SO we're going ta take a look at his limitations plus the two worlds they all had already been in," the screen we've all become used to pulls down and does a split screen, one of a world full of forest and the other looking primarily Medieval. "The first world they traveled to would be more commonly known as a "Warrior's" world where anyone that goes there will have to take the form of a little kitty and will lose any of their original abilities. Those abilities are pretty much anything other than healing or slightly increased strength." The forest on screen get's kitty chibi versions of the team, Gin and once again Edward Elric.

"Aw you know, I make a kinda cute kitty and our little Alchemist there with his wittle metal limbs and fluffyness~" the kitty Ed on screen starts hissing profanities at Gin… only to turn it to the Envy one after a comment from said sin. "Hey now cool it ya two. Ahem, anyways the only one who will be not really affected a lot here would be Flippy who… pretty much has no powers or unique abilities to speak of, except if ya count his PTSD flip outs then that doesn't really get negated at all." The forest screen vanishes leaving the medieval one.

"This world is part of a story writer-san's friend made, their government system is all run by a monarchy that was brought into power by controlling this creature they uncreatively call "The Beast" seriously though it sounds like they're attempting to make a slight beauty and the beast thing out of it. Ah well, anyways here their powers can run normally and freely," the screen then shows chibi's of all the mentioned above but two new one's seem to pop up randomly he- wait a minute DAMN IT GIN YOU'RE GIVING OUT SPOILERS AREN'T YOU?!

"Geez writer-san ya accuse me of spoilers when all yer friends already know and are some of the only one's that have been able ta read this. Speaking of that when ya gonna finally get the balls ta post this on yer Fanfiction account?"

….. When I feel like it Gin…. when I feel like it.

"Riight, can ya just say who/what the two new chibi's are now?" Fine… one had the appearance of a young female with brown hair, fox ears and a tail. The other had stark white skin with green trail marks coming down from his green eyes, an all white outfit, black hair and a white bone helmet. These were Kitsune and Ulquiorra Cifer… Happy now Gin?

"Very, now then, there may be a few tiny limitations on all them though… except Flippy again, that damn lucky little bastard. For example, Deidara's chakra is slower in recovery, Greed's Ultimate Shield is just two seconds slower than normal in pulling up, Envy's and Kitsune's shape shifting speeds are also lowered by a few seconds, Ulquiorra's hierro is a smidge weaker as well as his cero's plus his speed is reduced a bit and finally… well apparently my speed is lowered in there. Thanks a lot 'bout that writer-san."

You're welcome Gin.

"That was sarcasm ya know."

I know now tell what's going to happen next chapter.

"Fine, fine geez… just don't throw any more random shit at me," the screen shows an image of a ruined village being overlooked by a cliff side that the team is standing on and looking ahead… while Envy's clearly enjoying the whole scene. "Sheesh, the Beast really know's how ta destroy a place huh? Anyways next chapter, Envy pisses more people off, Flippy takes in a kid temporarily, Greed fights with Envy more, two specific faces (maybe mentioned before) will make an appearance and Deidara meets something that pisses him off more than sh-it should. Anyways till next time… Whoa wait, wait am I reading this right?"

Whoa wait what? Um… Oh… that…. yeah.

"Why didn't ya tell me sooner writer-san, I have ta go prepare now, anyways to you reader-san's, I'll see ya next time. Bye-Bye~"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Standing over the cliff the team of now four looked over the destroyed village. Buildings where mashed, large splatters of blood decorated itself on the ground in some areas and finally was a burning building in the middle of the village.

"Holy shit, that is one of the best scenes of destruction I've seen in a long time!" Envy laughed as he continued to scan and take in everything.

"W-what c-could have done this?" Flippy stammered looking at the scene only to see something coming their way from the ex-village. Flippy's whole face paled at the sight. "G-G-G-Guys w-w-what i-is that?!" Everyone's focus was now on the large creature slowly coming their way. It appeared to be about 15 ft tall and 35 ft long, it walked on all fours, it's front legs supporting large claws in lizard like feet, it's back looking like some large cat like paws, the body as a whole looked to be more crocodile like but with a lion's mane coming from it's neck and covering the front leg's a little bit, the tail had long strands of fur darting out from it, the head looked like a croc's as well but with long fangs coming from the corners like a saber toothed cat.

"Holy shit that's a huge Chimera," Greed bit out as he stared at the creature coming closer, Deidara moved one hand to his clay pouch and shifted his weight to jump out of the creature's way when needed, Flippy was in a startled shock and Envy was staring up at it with only one thought in mind… that he voice out loud.

"Damn is this how it feels for you guys to look up at me in my true form? Because if it is, damn man," Envy had looked at Greed then back to the creature while saying that.

"Uh, is it just me… or is that thing getting smaller, un?" This question brought everyone's notice and the creature was indeed, shrinking down. A few minutes passed and the creature then collapsed and seemed to take the form of a young, small boy with messy brown hair, lightly tanned skin from being in the sun a lot, no cloths and green eyes. After the change the kid seemed to pass out and a silence fell over the group.

"I'm gonna poke it," Envy stated causing all eyes to turn to him.

"T-That's a little rude, to call him an it like that," Flippy replied back.

"Besides what if he does wake up and eat you, un…. on second thought you do that, hm."

"Not like I need you to tell me what to do blondy," Envy replied and strode his way to the kid's side. Getting a good look at the kid's face he noticed he seemed to be about age ten… and was small for his age.

"Hey Pipsqueak~ Wakey Wakey~" Envy chimed as he started poking the kid's face. The kid's lip's twitched slightly as the poking continued. "Come on, Shorty. Wake uuup. I know you can… Come Ooon wake uuuup you're starting to get less interesting now. Oh I know, don't move a muscle Pipsqueak I'll be right back~" Envy then stopped his constant poking and walked over only to pick up a rather pointy stick. The sin then went back to the unconscious boy and started poking him with the stick.

"Wakey, Wakey~" the minute the sharp end of the stick made it's way into the boy's skin the kid woke up and yelped in slight pain. Green eyes glared up at the shape shifter who was grinning. "Evening Pipsqueak, HEY GUYS THE SHORTY'S ALIVE NOW WE HAVE TO FIND SOME NEW FORM OF MEAT~!"

"What the hell?" The boy muttered as he stared at the teen in front of him… his mind unable to detect whether Envy was male or female.

"Y-You were going to eat him?!" Flippy exclaimed in shock.

"Nah, I was just kidding~" The boy was just watching in both confusion and a small amount of mistrust in the group before him.

"Who are you guys?" the brown haired boy asked in a tired voice. Flippy then seemed to notice the boy shivering a bit, most likely from the wind. Being the more generous of… well everyone there, Flippy took his army jacket off revealing a black muscle shirt underneath and walked over to the boy.

"I'm Flippy… and here you need this more than I do…" Flippy said gently, calming himself down as much as he could to prevent himself from stuttering. The boy stared at the army veteran in shock looking between the man and the jacket the green haired man was wrapping around him. The boy, noticing this act of kindness seemed to just break down crying a bit startling Flippy.

"Ah great I think ya broke him Greeny…." Envy stated a deadpanned look crossing his face.

"Ah, uh um I-I'm sorry i-if I d-did something wrong. Or-Or was it something I said? Oh God I-I'm sorry!" Flippy exclaimed causing Envy to start just laughing at his own reactions.

"I-It's… it's not that…. it's just…. why are you helping me?" Deidara seemed to take the chance to see the years of hurt and some mistrust developed onto the boy's face and decided to speak up for once.

"He's helping you because it's in his nature, hm."

"Trust us kid, the guy can be a little to nice because of it," Greed responded back confirming Deidara's answer. "Just be warned if the guy flips out, then bad shit goes down."

"Oh come on Greed, that's got to be one of the worst exaggerations you've ever given. The guy's got little to no backbone," Envy responded after hearing the warning and never being around or even seeing Flippy's… flip outs.

"Uh… I-I'm still r-right here guys…" Flippy muttered looking down a bit. One thought was now running through the kid's mind.

_Who the hell are these guys?_

A while later the group, now with the kid that introduced himself as Lawrence or Lewis for short, where walking through the destroyed town to an Inn that miraculously was not hit by "The Beast".

"Hey Greed~"

"The hell you want palm-tree?" Greed asked only to be pushed into the flames of the burning building, that used to be a candle store full of lit candles, by said palm-tree haired homunculi.

"You looked cold~" Envy laughed causing everyone, but Deidara who could care less, to look in shock at what just happened.

"W-Why would you do that?!" Flippy exclaimed, Lewis staring at the scene from his spot on the army man's back.

"Give the ass-hat a minute," Envy sighed only to be met with a hardened, flaming fist in his face. The impact was enough to send a regular human's head off the neck and would have been able to long story short kill someone. Envy's body went limp and flew a little ways but landed onto the ground with a remarkable amount of weight behind it to cause a large indent where it landed. Deidara was the first one to notice the unnatural amount of weight that seemed to be put behind it and was…. confused by it.

_How can someone so small weigh so much? _Deidara thought to himself and momentarily thought he wouldn't get the answer from the source now.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Greed yelled at the unmoving body while Flippy and Lewis stared on in shock.

"Takes… one….. to….. know… one," came a weak reply from the body which, to the surprise of everyone but Greed and said body, was slowly getting up with red sparks dancing around the neck and fixing the damage done to it and the skull. Envy then spit out a tooth and some blood only for the internal red sparks to make a new tooth replace the one lost as well stopping the bleeding.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST DIE?!" Lawrence cried out in shock, the question pertaining to both homunculi in the area.

"Duh, you try taking a fucking hot, harder than steel fist to the face and see how you fair kid," Envy replied back casually while dusting his… skort off.

"I'd rather not, hm…" Deidara muttered and continued on his way to the Inn.

The group finally arrived at the Inn and were pleasantly surprised to see it was abandoned.

"I got dibs on the first free round of Alcohol~" Envy chimed as he rushed his way to the bar with Greed close at his heels.

"Oh hell no, it's _**mine!**_" Greed yelled as the two sins then started to fight over the first bottle of alcohol they found.

"_Greed you do realize you're in my body and I'm not old enough to drink yet," _Ling sighed with a technical reminder that he's only fifteen.

_**Oh shut up and enjoy it Princy, **_Greed responded back internally as he was currently having a mini brawl with Envy still.

"You do that guys…." Flippy sighed and carried Lewis up to the rooms. While up there the veteran had placed the boy as gently as he could onto the bed then covered the barely clothed boy up with the blanket provided in the room.

_I should make some new cloths for him… just until he can get some of his own. _Flippy thought to himself as he started looking around for some forms of cloth he can sew together. After a short while of looking all he could find where bedspreads and a few curtains. Making due with the few materials Flippy pulled out his bowie knife and a sewing kit he always kept as a just incase. While pulling the knife out he had to take a few deep breaths to prevent himself from flipping out. Using the knife he cut sections that would be unneeded or to help separate areas for the arms or legs, then he sewed the pieces together making the curtain into a top and the bedspread into a nice pair of yoga like pants. Feeling satisfied he placed the two articles of clothing on the end of Lewis's bed then went down only to see both Greed and Envy heavily drunk… and actually getting along through it while Deidara was only having a tiny bit of alcohol.

"Um… how old are you guys?" Flippy cautiously asked looking between the three apparent teens.

"I'm nineteen, un," Deidara replied casually as he finished the small amount of alcohol he had before turning the cup upside down.

"Oh relaaaaax Greeny, I'm like WAAAY old enough ta be drinking~" Envy slurred as he leaned heavily on a nearby bar table that was groaning under his surprising amount of weight.

"Technically spe-speak…. speaking yeah that's the word, I'm about 200 somethin but Ling's like… only fifteen, but it's cool~" Greed laughed a bit at both Flippy and Deidara's shocked faces.

_**TWO HUNDRED?! **_Both thought in absolute shock.

"Nah, nah Greed. Ya where technically reformed so yer age's been reset~" Envy laughed even as the table finally was all like "FUCK THIS" and broke under Envy's weight. Flippy and Deidara still not even knowing how fucking heavy the scrawny looking teen was.

"Oi, shut it, ya just want ta say yer the older brother for once," Greed slurred as he grabbed… yet another bottle of alcohol and drank.

"You two are brothers?" Flippy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, palm-tree head over there's only twenty five years younger," Greed responded and after a bit of mental calculations in both Deidara's and Flippy's minds caused both to once again be in shock.

"Uh… mind if I have one of those?" Flippy asked as he pointed to a bottle of alcohol, that Greed happily tossed over to the green haired man. Deidara on the other hand just poured himself another cup knowing he may need it now.

The next morning came about and Flippy was wide awake and happily gathering as much food as he could find around the Inn. Once he did he began working on cooking or preparing said food. When he was finished with that he saw Ling slink in while holding his head.

"Damn it Greed…" Ling muttered out loud to himself as not only Greed was suffering from a hangover, but so was the young Prince. Also it is now known among the humans that homunculi CAN suffer from hangovers. Ling then sat down at the table fully intent on filling his now empty stomach.

"Oh Good Morning," Flippy smiled when he saw Ling, "I wasn't expecting you to be up yet with how much you and Envy drank last night." Flippy then set a few finished plates in front of the prince. "Please try not to eat everything this time around okay, the others need to eat as well."

"I make no promises but I'll try," Ling responded, very relieved to just hear the quiet voice of the veteran instead of yelling.

_**Okay I will admit this once… that was a very stupid idea to do a drinking contest. **_Greed groaned internally. He silently cursed the other homunculus for making that bet knowing how much Greed LOVES to prove he can beat the Jealous. Speaking of the other sin, Envy had choose right then to stumble in, his movements sluggish and his head practically pounding from the hangover.

"Never… doing that shit… again," Envy muttered out loud and choose to sit in a spot as far away from the prince as possible. A little time passed and the blond ninja had come in through the front door.

"Oh Hello Deidara, did you enjoy your walk?" Flippy asked trying to be pleasant as he set a few more plates on the table for the bomber and Envy.

"Other than seeing a ruined village most of the time, it was nice un," Deidara responded as he took a little caution in eating the food given to him, as he didn't watch it be made or even know if he completely trusted Flippy quite yet.

"Um…. Hello…." This voice brought the attention of the four men (well four and one shapeshifter if you count Ling as separate from Greed.) Lewis was standing in the doorway, dressed in the cloths Flippy had made for him last night.

"Morning Lewis. Come, sit down food's ready after all," Flippy insisted with a kind smile on his sharp features.

_**That kid eats almost as much as Ling! **_Greed, Deidara and Flippy all thought at the same time while Envy and Ling both stared at the kid with their own thoughts.

_That kid eats a lot! _Where their thoughts, Ling not noticing the amount was close to his usual one… that he surprisingly had no stomach for at the time due to his hangover.

"S-So kid…." Envy started, still surprised at how much a _human_ child could eat. This gained the brown haired boy's attention after he practically licked the plates clean. "The hell was with that turning into a beast thing, the other day?"

"You mean you don't know?" Lewis asked in surprise causing all four present to give him a look that asked, "are we supposed to?" Lewis then sighed before deciding to tell them the whole thing.

"So, wait let me get this straight. There's a giant fucking lizard thing in your head that you can turn into that's actually near indestructible and even if you die it will get reincarnated into someone else. Not only that but whoever you're closest to can control it and you also causing said person to be the fucking ruler of your country?" Envy asked summarizing the whole tale and history lesson from the child, who just nodded.

"Your country's full of moron's, un," Deidara stated after all was said. Lewis looked at Deidara in confusion at what he had said.

"What Girly-boy's trying to say," there was an objection to the nickname from the offended, but was ignored as Envy continued. "Is that, that has to be the most idiotic way of making a government in the entire history of humankind! Seriously you human's should just fight each other instead of having disgusting creatures of lower races do it for you!" There was much protest from the beast inside Lewis about being called both a lower race as well as a disgusting creature. "After all, that's what human's are good at, killing and being killed. It's so much fun to watch you all fight to prove who's the strongest of your kind~"

Envy was the met with a long silence as pretty much everyone of the people around the homunculus seemed to get a little offended by the sins words.

"T-That's not all we do…." Flippy muttered avoiding the sin's violet gaze. Lawrence growled at the sin, while Deidara took all the words said and was internally examining them. Greed and Ling both had headaches from Envy's loud voice. Lewis then slammed his fist onto the table causing the Greedling and Envy to both hiss from the sharp noises of the clattering plates and echo of the wood.

"What the hell would you know Willow-head?!" Lewis started once again hurting the two homunculus's poor hungover brains that were recovering just a little bit faster than a regular human's. "What gives YOU the right to judge everyone and mock them as well huh?!"

"Fuck Pipsqueak, could ya keep it down. Still got a killer headache from dip-shit there," Envy groaned as he pointed in Greedling's direction.

"It's Greed's fault for it not mine…." Ling muttered as he massaged his temples.

"That's another thing, WHY the hell are you calling me a pipsqueak?!" Flippy winced at the use of a swear word from someone he thought was so young. Envy moved his gaze to Lawrence and glared at the kid who's usual green eyes started to take on a more beast like yellow.

"For the last one, it's only the truth kid, get over it. As for why I mock everyone, it's because I couldn't care less for worthless humans, or assholes like Greed who's letting his pet human do all the talking," Envy replied with a snarl, red sparks emanating from his body as he started to get more annoyed. His left eye started to gain a more deep purple color and get surrounded by black. Greed seemed to know this sign and also realized there was no one there to stop it from happening. Taking over Greed started to drag both Flippy and Deidara out of the building despite each of their protests.

"What the hell are you doing, un?" Deidara replied.

"Repaying the favor," Greed responded after he brought them all a relatively safe distance from the building, that was soon destroyed by a now transformed Lawrence, into "The Beast."

"Oh….." Both Deidara and Flippy replied at the same time the building was destroyed.

"Oh, trust me… the worst hasn't happened yet, just wait for the ugly to appear," shortly after Greed had said that the area in front of the beast ignited in a dance of red sparks of lightning that then brought about a large reptilian like creature with eight legs, two pairs of which ended with more hand like appendages, many, many human faces adorned the main body, each one of them crying out for help or death, the left eye was purple in a sea of black sclera while the right was a circle of violet colored eyes, it's skin was a dark green in contrast to the "Hair" that went from the head to the back that was a black in color and finally… the creature was five feet taller than Lawrence in beast form.

"HOLY HELL WHAT IS THAT, UN?!" Deidara freaked losing his usual calm to the green creature.

"That, is Envy's true form," Greed responded earning a round of shocked faces from both Flippy and Deidara.

The fight between Envy's true form and Lewis's beast form came to an end with the homunculi using the kid as a foot rest both back in their human forms. Lewis seemed to be the most tired of the two from the ragged breaths the kid took.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry okay! Now get off me!" Lewis gasped while Envy just raised a brow.

"Sorry what?" Envy smirked, enjoying every second of the boy's strain and attempts to preserve his own life.

"Sorry for calling you Ugly!" the boy practically screamed causing the sin's smirk to turn into a crazed grin.

"Good Pipsqueak~" Envy chimed as he removed his legs from the boy's back, which then caused said boy to run from the sin and right behind Flippy who had hesitantly started making his way back once the large forms of the two "Beasts" vanished. "Now if only I could train my original pipsqueak the same way~"

Somewhere among the different universes said "Pipsqueak" had a cold feeling of dread run down his spine and a familiar feeling of hate burning in his gut at the same time Envy had spoken the last sentence.

A short while after the fight Flippy had put his jacket around the boy again as the cloths he had made for the boy ended up being destroyed through the transformation. While things were settling down a little bit the sound of clanking metal and marching feet hit all their ears. Lewis hid further behind the green haired veteran as a small army of knights appeared in the groups vision.

"Oh joy, an army of trash cans, wonder if any of them have any brain cells in them~" Envy laughed ruining the tension that was building with his usual "charms."

"Hand over the beast and you will all live," the commander of the knights spoke in a booming voice that was echoed through the armor he wore.

"Awe, that's cute. They think I'd want to give up my replacement Pipsqueak~" Envy laughed causing a group of eyes to look at him in shock, the shock however was greatest with Greed.

_**The palm-tree actually LIKES the kid?!**_

Several knights were killed that day, mostly by a flipped out Flippy. The ones that survived had run away like bit- I mean, did a tactical retreat. Currently the group was hurrying to get out of the village, with a calmed down Flippy, before the knights back up arrived. However while passing the remains of one building Flippy heard muffled cries of a cat.

"G-Guy's there's a kitty in here!" Flippy called out and before anyone could respond he had already started digging into the rubble to bring the little feline out. Lewis stiffened a little bit at the mention of the small animal.

"It's just a cat, hm…" Deidara deadpanned as he was watching the veteran digging through the rubble.

"B-But it's another living being!" Flippy argued as he continued digging only to hear the cat's cries getting clearer.

"There's plenty of other cat's out there," Greed followed suit in just watching till a small furry black head started peeking out from the debris. The black cat looked up at Flippy with near identical yellow eyes, as it let out one more small meow before the veteran pulled the little guy out to find it had a red ribbon tied into a bow around his neck with a bell on it and a white tipped tail.

"Hey there little guy, don't worry you're safe now," Flippy smiled completely ignoring what the other's were trying to say to him. The black cat looked up at the green haired veteran for a little bit before rubbing his head against the man's chin and began to purr.

"Guys… think Greeny just adopted a cat…" Envy replied staring at the scene with a mild bit of disgust.

"Great… and animals usually don't like me…." Lewis mumbled as Flippy started to pet the cat in his arms and being as gentle as possible with the little guy. That's when it was noticed that the cat's back left leg was bleeding a little bit. Deidara frowned a little before sighing and making his way over to the veteran's side.

"I think I might still have a few medical supplies to help if you're that determined to keep it, un," Deidara offered which caused the group to look at the blond in surprise at the offer. It turned out, the ninja did have a heart underneath all that love for arson after all.

"O-OH, thank you very much Deidara," Flippy smiled while Lewis and Envy groaned.

"Great…"

"Well at least cats are a sign of good fortune," Ling smiled as he took over causing Greed to think about that part for a bit in their internal world.

_**Wait so if I have an army of cat's…. I'd have a great amount of fortune?**_

"_Uh… no, it's usually just one."_

… _**We're keeping that cat then.**_

A few weeks passed and it was clear who the cat liked the most out of all the people. Flippy seemed to be the most favorite, Deidara was a second on that list, then went Ling and everyone else seemed to be at the bottom of the list… even Greed. The homunculus and Prince tested this whole thing out by switching around the cat a few times. The black cat would hiss every time Greed would come out and run from them, but rub up against Ling and even allow the prince to pet him. Lewis however kept getting hissed at not matter what he did, same with Envy, who quite honestly never even attempted to get on the cat's good side. It was also clear that Lewis was… very impressionable as after the first week he started to pick up a few of their bad habits… for example, he's started to pick up Deidara's kleptomania and every last swear word each one of them ever said.

"Guess we should get going again, this world is nice and all but in all honesty a little boring as well," Greed said out loud getting a few words of agreement from Deidara and Envy. Flippy was the only one a little upset as he thought that meant leaving the cat and Lawrence behind. Sensing Flippy's downed mood the cat meowed a little before purring as he rubbed up against Flippy lightening the veteran's mood once again.

"C-Can we try to take Lawrence and the cat with us?" Flippy asked gaining all eyes on him and a groan from Envy.

"I vote fuck no! I can only tolerate so many humans at a time and don't even get me started on animals," Envy responded as he crossed his arms and looked away from the veteran as well as the hissing black cat.

"Don't know if it's possible or not, hm," Deidara responded thinking more rationally about whether the orb thing can take many people at a time or not.

"I'll say yes to the cat but not so sure about the kid," Greed responded causing said kid to send a small glare to the homunculus.

"W-Well we could still try right?" Flippy asked gaining a little hope and ignoring the groaning Envy.

"Eh, why not. Hey kid if this thing works we'll give you an explanation alright?" Greed offered as he pulled out the orb once again causing Lewis to give a confused look.

"What work?"

"Eh… IF it works you'll find out," Greed responded as he pushed the buttons on the orb in the correct order causing the dimensional rift to pull the one's that didn't belong in that world out of it… leaving a confused Lewis behind who didn't feel the pull instead a small wind storm.

The team landed on a cold tile floor of a wide white space, they saw no walls and a rather expansive blue tiled floor all around them.

"Great that hunk of junk broke," Envy sassed only to hear the hissing of the familiar black cat as he found said feline landed on his head. "GET OFF!" The cat humbly obliged by jumping off and running over to Flippy who was rubbing his head from the fall.

"Why can we never have a nice soft landing for once?" Flippy sighed before petting the kitty that had come over to him.

"Uh, guys, what's with the random staircase, un?" Deidara finally questioned causing everyone present to notice what the ninja was talking about and brought their gazes to the top of it… only for a burst of fireworks to go off and a familiar voice to both the writer and readers to cry out.

"Welcome ta my World!" So this is what Gin was planning before hand…. anyways to say the team was confused or even a little surprised by this would be an understatement.

"... Okay does ANYONE know this guy?" Greed bit out quickly completely confused by the silver haired man who continued to smile in a fox like fashion as he casually walked down the steps causing the stage and staircase behind him to disappear into nothingness as he did.

"Ah, none of ya would know me since yer not from my original world~" Gin laughed as his feet finally touched the tiled floor. "By the way, name's Gin, nice ta meet ya~"

"... Riiiight, hm," Deidara replied feeling a little weirded out by the Shinigami, but clearly he wasn't the only one as everyone else around him also felt the same way.

"Uh… n-nice to meet you Gin, I'm-"

"Flippy right? Yeah I know yer names already," Gin grinned once again causing everyone around him to feel a little uncomfortable.

"How the fuck do you know that?!" Envy shouted pointing an accusatory finger at the fourth wall breaker.

"I have my ways, plus it get's boring being the only one here almost 85% of the time," Gin sighed before smiling again with a snap causing a large table full of food to appear. "Any of ya hungry~?" Greedling's stomach seemed to betray him in that moment as Ling took over.

"Yeees~" Everyone else just sighed at the prince but seemed to follow suit.

"So how much do you know about us?" Envy finally asked after finally noticing a suspiciously large amount of chocolate literally arranged into Envy's own name.

"Depends, ya want me ta tell ya what's in store for ya or yer pasts?" Gin grinned as he took a relaxed position in a comfy looking arm chair that seemed to just materialize out of no where.

"T-That's a little creepy… but how are you doing all that?" Flippy asked after giving a bit of fish he found on the table to his little feline friend.

"Oh the making everything appear out of no where? One of the perks ta having yer own pocket dimension, ya can make and do whatever ya want with no limitations except yer own imagination," Gin explained while the others just noticed a large screen pop in out of, once again, no where and seem to show them a few diagrams of what he just explained… with a little Chibi Gin on there as well. The explanation seemed to pique Greed's interest.

"So by anything… it's literally anything right?" Greed questioned causing Gin's usual smile to seemingly get a bit wider.

"Yup, just don't try ta make life, it'll end up creating a completely new universe with yer pocket dimension resting just outside of it," Gin responded causing all to look at him with a weird expression before Gin pulled up a hand in a gasping motion. "Is it that late already? Well ya guy's best get going ta yer next world, I've got ta prepare for my Omake segment and if I give out spoilers in the actual chapter writer-san might actually kill me this time around~"

"What?" was the collective response of every living being that was there… and not Gin who seemed to have a stand appear with a big red button on the top.

"Have fun with yer new teammates when ya meet them, be careful of the other team when ya encounter them, make sure ya give little Cheshire there lots a fish, OH and tell Ulqui-kun I say hi when ya see him~" Gin chimed before he slammed his hand down onto the button causing a trap door to open under each and everyone of the guys plus the cat now identified as Cheshire. None of them even knew about the slight suggestion that Gin may or may not have put into the orb about the next world they will go to after this one.

"Ya know as well as I do that I obviously did writer-san."

Oh shut the hell up Gin and let me go back to the story, you'll get your Omake time soon!

"Fine, OH can I explain the other team when it does come around this time?"

….. Not till chapter five.

"Awww that's too long but fine I will wait fer that."

It was a somewhat nice day in the large city that was home to many mythical creatures. Except for the large rebellion that was going on with the creatures against the actual humans that had forced them out of their original homes and into the near ideal 1990's image for New York, city known only as Myth City. Currently one of the leaders, a usually female Kitsune, that… actually is mostly called Kitsune, was being surrounded by a group of government men, each pointing rather futuristic like guns at the seven tailed fox in human form… well mostly human aside from the fox ears and large tail, that was all seven of her tails bound together.

"Shit," Kitsune growled to herself feeling a slight sense of deja vu at her position as he let all seven of her tails out, each crackling lightning between them and on the fur. Before she could fire the lightning spell on the humans the sound of screams caught her attention before four human figures, as well as one cat, all fell from the sky, onto some of the men around her… and one of them caused one human to turn into a pile of broken bones and squashed guts from an intense amount of weight.

"EEEW I GOT PATHETIC WORM GUT'S ALL OVER MY BACK!" The one that killed the one guy screamed… obviously being Envy from his opinion on humans.

"OH SHUT UP ENVY, HM!"

"O-O-Oh god t-th-that's a-a lot of b-blood."

"Shit did we come in at a bad time? I swear if we did I'm going to take that silver haired guys pocket dimension and shove it up his-"

"Who the hell are you people?!"

_**Omake**_

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE~!" Gin exclaimed in excitement as a shit ton of fireworks went off in the background… some spelling out "Welcome Back" others spelling "Did Ya Miss Me?" and still others spelling "How'd ya like my surprise~?"

"As ya have seen I finally got ta make an "official" appearance in the story and about damn time as well. Seriously writer-san try ta make more time ta write this when ya don't have work or homework!"

The hell do you think I've been doing asshole!

"Reading fanfictions, watching Youtube video's, playing Facebook games, drawing and sleeping on yer free times like that."

….. Have you been stalking me Gin?

"No, I'm technically in yer head since this is all just yer writing/story. I just happen ta be the more dominant random part of yer brain."

…. Okay that's not creepy at all.

"Eh whatever, so now that our conversation is over get back ta yer work while I get back ta my segment."

Fine, Gin's trusty screen pops up once again along with his pointer… stick thing… yeah don't really know if it has a proper name or not.

"Today, we're gonna be looking at my pocket dimension and Myth City," the screen shows nothing but a blank white screen, "This is what it looked like before I started creating things here… I'm still working on everything and hey I even have a clip of what I was like when I first got here."

The screen then brings up a chibi representation of Gin in the white space seemingly waking up.

"Huh… boring place… One random blond haired girl with glasses typing everything and I'm alone…" Great… even in a flashback he still breaks the fourth wall.

"Ah don't be like that writer-san, after all there IS no fourth wall with me, now back ta the flashback clip."

Geeze bossy little… ahem anyways Gin seemed to just look around the place for a bit before his usual smile crossed his face… and the little shit.

"Hey!"

I mean, ex-shinigami captain began singing "Let it Go" as he made random things appear before making a permanent blue tiled floor appear underfoot.

"Such fun times~" Gin sighed. "Anyways like I said in the chapter my pocket dimension is pretty much linked to me and my own imagination of control… though writer-san who pretty much writes all this has way more control over everything then I do. Anyways my world has literally no limitations except to my own imagination." The screen then brings up Myth City.

"This here world was created by writer-san's friend and fellow editor/writer who for confidentiality sake I'm gonna call Penwyn. The girl also created the character Kitsune and is also her, ahem, least Tsundere character ever. Anyways the limitations of this world aren't very much as it's mostly a magic like world and it has mythical creatures and being's running around." A chibi Kitsune appears on screen holding a whisky bottle.

"Hey now, wait till I'm done at least before ya get hammered," the Kitsune on screen pouts but still puts the bottle away. "So then, this world is mostly run by humans and their government that, for years, has been collecting these creatures and been placing them in this practical prison of a city. There's a wall surrounding the whole place filled with magic crystals that prevent escape from anything inhuman, the waterways all have gates preventing any escape by water and they get everything they need by air drop. No wonder their rebelling I would too if I was trapped with no way out and had ta be forcibly taken from my home… Okay actually the last part could technically apply ta all us from other worlds but hey each of us died in our worlds for that to happen."

GOD DAMN IT GIN MAJOR SPOILER THERE!

"What? I'm just stating facts, don't like it get over it," The screen then shows the current team and Kitsune with Envy still wiping as much human guts/blood off as possible. "Next chapter, Envy get's bribed with his one weakness ta actually help people, Deidara blows shit up, Cheshire is proven ta be not a normal adorable kitty, Kitsune get's scared of Flippy, Ul-" DO NOT FINISH THAT PART! "... Fine, and finally my suggestion I left in the orb will get revealed. That's all for now dear reader-san's, till next time. Bye-Bye~"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Who the hell are you people?!" Kitsune exclaimed interrupting the many conversations or random thoughts the team where having and causing their gazes to look at the fox woman. Cheshire while looking at her sensed the lightning that the fox was generating still lingering within her fur and many tails causing the black cat to find the being in front of them a danger.

_Cheshire doesn't like this fox lady, not at all. _The cat thought while hissing before hiding behind Flippy once again. _Safety._

"That is something that people who care or give fucks would both ask and answer. I already did that once so you're out of luck fur-coat," Envy replied after getting quite a bit of the human pancake he made off of himself. It was then the few other humans that remained cauntious, or in some cases alive made their presence known by pointing their weapons at the group.

"EEP!" Flippy jumped a bit at what was happening, while Cheshire kept close to the green haired veteran while hissing at each of the humans.

"Oh look, jackasses. Whatcha going to do shove those fancy rifles up my ass before firing?" Envy commented causing a few of the men present to grow in anger… and causing one to actually shoot the palm tree haired homunculus with a powerful bullet that caused half the homunculus's head to be blown clean off. Greed then just started laughing a bit.

"Finally one of your remarks comes to bite you in the ass!" Greed managed to say while still laughing causing Deidara to slap the homunculus right upside the head.

"Now's not the time to be laughing at the ass, hm," Deidara growled as he pulled the man down as someone else tried firing only for the bullet meant for them to hit another man on the side. Reacting with his obvious ninja reflexes, Deidara had thrown a few kunai that hit two men right in the head killing each of them while his other hand, after pulling it away from Greed's head had spit out a few small clay spiders that were crawling their way unnoticed to a few other soldiers. Kitsune noticed these guys were not her enemies at the moment and let loose her lightning on a few of the men. Flippy had grabbed Cheshire and made a run for a near by alleyway to calm himself from his PTSD that was close to acting up once again. Greed pulled up his ultimate shield, internally surprised at it's speed increase from what he's used to, and rushed at some of the men head on. Envy was now just pulling himself up as his head regenerated itself while everyone else was distracted in the fighting.

"Note to self, no more insulting asshat's or people who claim to have the eyes of a hawk that have guns," Envy groaned to himself while rubbing a hand through his newly regenerated hair.

A while of slaughter later, Kitsune practically started dragging the men with her to a headquarters of sorts.

"Why the hell am I even still with you morons?!" Envy groaned while practically being dragged by everyone.

"Because you love to make fun of all of us, hm," Deidara replied having examined quite a bit of Envy's personality from every… unpleasant conversation with the sin. Envy wanted to reply but only then realized that what he was originally going to say…. was going to be just another insult and would just prove the ninja's point.

"Well would you look at that, you actually got Envy to shut up. I think I like you a little more now~" Greed chimed sending a grin to the blond whose cheeks took on a faint pink color while he forced his face to take one a pissed off look to it.

"Shut the fuck up before I bite your throat out, hm," Deidara growled earning Kitsune's gaze. The fox spirit had been listening into the conversation and had noticed the light blush that made it's way to the ninja's face and was now internally fangirl squealing as she had just made… a new ship of the two. Envy on the other hand grinned at having just picked something up from the two to mock them both with at a future time.

"G-Guys c-could w-we please refrain f-from trying t-to kill each other just once?" Flippy hesitantly asked while absentmindedly petting Cheshire's head, effectively calming both the cat and himself down from the gunfire from before. The cat had taken the liberty to make a nice perch out of Flippy's shoulder and a bit of the backpack the veteran had on him.

"... I make no promises, un," Deidara stated.

"Aw and it was just getting to the good part as well…" Envy sighed playfully though in reality actually wanting to see how Deidara was going to fulfill his promise of biting Greed's throat out. After all, none of them but Deidara even knew about the mouth's on the palms of the bombers hands or even the one sewn shut on his chest.

"We're here," Kitsune finally spoke up causing everyone to look at where they stopped… only to notice it was an apartment complex of sorts.

"THIS is your base? It's just an apartment!" Envy exclaimed also talking with his hands a bit… only for him to be frozen in place, literally.

"Do not make fun of home," another woman's voice, a slightly deeper one than Kitsune's growled. The other's looked to see a pretty woman in a blue kimono that had a dark blue obi to keep it over a plain white under kimono. Her skin was a deathly pale in contrast to the light blue full lips of hers that was set in a frown, her eyes of the same blue color narrowed into a dangerous glare at the frozen palm-tree haired homunculus and finally her silver colored hair that rested at the middle of her back.

"Hannabi unfreeze him now! We kind of need the guy!" Kitsune exclaimed to the woman standing in the shade of the building. Hannabi sent a light hearted glare to the fox spirit before speaking.

"Fine, if only he will truly help in getting me out of here and back to Mount Fuji."

"Honestly, he only helps after threats or you get on his good side somehow, un…." Deidara put in giving an honest, yet somewhat close guess as well. Hannabi just looked on at them for a few moments before finally making up her mind.

"Leave him in the sun for a few minutes and he'll be free."

Some time passed and Envy had finally thawed out and was still shivering while glaring at all present.

"I hate all of you," he mumbled as they did nothing to move him into the sunlight as even as the few who actually tried were unable to due to the homunculus's weight.

"I-I at least tried…" Flippy muttered looking down with a bit of sadness in his yellow green depths. Cheshire noticed this and started rubbing his head against Flippy in an attempt to make the veteran feel better.

"Stupid fox what have I told you about bringing others here?" A male voice asked sounding slightly pissed off. It came from an extremely pale skinned male in a dark purple kimono with many different colored spots on it, dark brown hair darted out from the head, his face couldn't be seen by an cracked oriental type mask covering the face that's set painted on face was a large happy grin. The voice and body language however told a completely different mood than what was on the mask.

"But Kabuki they're going to help in the rebellion!"

"Whoa, whoa, no… Why the fuck should I help people like you?" Envy growled earning the masked being, Kabuki's, attention. The mask spirit seemed to take the homunculus's appearance in before finally deciding, that he kind of liked this guy's attitude, but not much else.

"Maybe they'll give you chocolate, un," Deidara stated sarcastically, even he wasn't completely sure on why the hell they should even think of helping these creatures. However when the word chocolate was mentioned Envy's facial expression changed from slightly pissed off to one of interest.

"Would they?"

"Y-YES, yes we would, in fact…. we'll give you two full boxes!" Kitsune quickly answered. Envy's face looked blank but with a trained eye one would notice the muscles in his cheeks trying to hold back a smile. The homunculus's eyes also betrayed his thoughts as just looking in them you could see the excitement within their deep purple depths.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal then foxface," Envy replied finally, his face still trying to retain a poker face but failing with a little smirk making it's way to the corner of his lips. Deidara was the one to put away a mental note of bribing the annoying palm tree haired homunculi with chocolate the next time Envy want's to ignore the entire team.

"Idaina yori ōku no hitobito….(Great more people….)" Kabuki muttered in a language all but Deidara, Hannabi and Kitsune seemed to not understand at all.

"Sore o norikoeru, hm,(Get over it, hm,)" Deidara responded in the same language almost as if a switch went off in his head changing the language he had been in for a long while to a default one he was more used to without even realizing it at all. Everyone around the blond looked at him in even more confusion than when Kabuki had started in the Japanese language.

"Watashi ga nihongo o hanasu yō ni anata gata no uchi baka o kitai shite inakatta. (I wasn't expecting any of you idiots to speak Japanese.)"

"Nani ga nihonjindesu ka, hm? (What's japanese, hm?)"

"What the fuck are you two saying?!" Envy exclaimed after rubbing his temples from the slight headache of a language he never learned being used.

"Sono… I mean it's Japanese… pretty much a more underused language around here in this city. Mostly because English is our more common ground around here," Kitsune explained, the only one understanding the languages names was Flippy while the other three had blank looks on their faces.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you on this, hm," Deidara growled while on the move with Greed who was smiling the entire time. You see Kitsune assigned each person there a position with helping them in their rebellion. Deidara and Greed where assigned to do stealth and assassinations of the guards around the perimeter as well as retrieving schematics of the wall, while Flippy was assigned to supply with Cheshire and Envy was to help the main force.

"Hey look on the bright side," Greed smirked causing Deidara's eyebrow to twitch.

"What possible brightside could there be, hm?"

"I get to make sure your pretty face doesn't get ruined~" Deidara's face turned red at the remark before a solid punch was landed on Greed's face. However despite the violent response Deidara actually liked the comment internally. However neither of the two noticed the white figure watching them from above with cold, calculating green eyes.

"I'm glad they didn't put me back on the front lines again," Flippy sighed while carrying a crate of supplies with Cheshire at his side, who was carrying a small bag of chips in his mouth.

"Mer?" Cheshire questioned with a muffled meow earning a smile from the green haired veteran that was walking next to him.

"It's just… I don't think I can handle taking any more life in a war again. I've got a terrible mental disease thanks to the last one I was in and now I'm helping out in a smaller scale one. If I ended up fighting in this one well… I don't know what will happen," Flippy explained to the black cat, only at the end to realize it was too quiet as the only things that could be heard where Cheshire's bell, the sound of Flippy's boots on the cobblestone streets and his own words.

"Uh, Cheshire…. where is everyone?" Flippy questioned out loud, getting a bad feeling about their predicament. The cat seemed to catch on to this as well and flattened his ears, not liking the silence much either. Flippy had stopped his walking and was now looking around with his heart racing a bit now.

_O-Oh god, no not again. I-I hope this isn't what I think it's going to be…_

_Cheshire doesn't like this, there's human scents everywhere with their loud noisy things that blew the annoying one's head off. _Cheshire thought as his claws dug into the ground below and his white tipped tail fluffing up a bit.

"C-Cheshire… w-what's wrong?" Flippy asked hesitantly. That's when Flippy's hopes were crushed by the sound of a gun's fire, the weapon narrowly missing the veteran and causing a graze on the soldiers left arm as he took a duck for cover. Flippy then ran over to an alleyway and hid behind the garbage can to avoid getting shot at again with Cheshire staying close to his side at all times.

"O-oh g-god n-n-no," Flippy gasped out as his whole body continued to shake in fear as flashbacks of a time he and his team where ambushed ran through his head. His comrades dying from the surprise gunfire and sneak attacks ran the most through his mind as his breaths started to become more ragged, before turning into a few evil chuckles. Cheshire immediately sensed danger coming off in waves from the veteran and following animal instincts, ran the hell out of there before bad shit could get worst.

"Time to play~"

Kitsune was worried. Flippy was supposed to have delivered their supplies an hour ago and still hadn't arrived. Feeling she should be responsible she went off to look for the green haired veteran only to find him standing in the middle of a sea of bodies with his back facing her.

_W-What's this sense of dread I'm getting? _Kitsune questioned internally as she rarely feared anything, anymore. Her instincts acting up in the way Cheshire's did before in practically screaming "FUCKING RUN YOU IDIOT!" Speaking of the cat, Kitsune spotted the cat hiding under a mailbox, ears flattened and tail fluffed in fear.

_Maybe if I back away quietly he won't notice I was ever here,_ Kitsune thought as she took about two steps back as quiet as possible only for the sound of her shoe accidentally kicking back a rock to give her away. _FUCK!_

Fliqpy turned around to the sound quickly with an evil grin at seeing the fox-woman.

"Oh look, a new fur coat~" Fliqpy laughed as he pulled his bowie knife out of the head of a fallen government soldier and quickly made his way over to the fox woman. Kitsune's instincts were on overdrive now as she shifted from her human like form to her fox form with all seven of her tails trailing behind her as she ran in fear from the deranged veteran. While the veteran was chasing the fox Cheshire came out from his hiding spot and stared in the direction that the two went.

_Should Cheshire go with them?_ The cat thought to himself before licking at his chest then making up his mind. _Yes, Cheshire will. Green hair man saved Cheshire before so Cheshire owes Green haired man a life debt! _With that the cat dashed in the direction the two went, not once noticing the hungry looking golden eyes staring after him.

_WHY THE FUCKING HELL AM I IN THE FRONT LINE?! _Envy thought to himself, never one to be much for fighting but would when he knew he had the absolute advantage. The homunculus had shifted his arm into a blade and was taking out a few of the soldiers that came by only for the entire action to stop at the sound of screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Kitsune in fox form running by the entire group as fast as her four legs could take her. The other creatures all shared a terrified look and followed after the fox while Envy and the human's all looked on in confusion. Some of the creatures however had started to drag the homunculus with them only for them to be stopped by the sound of evil laughter. Envy recognized this and reacted as if his own very existence would be eradicated if he didn't move.

"OUT OF THE WAY YOU MORON'S!" Envy screamed as he shifted forms into that of a large horse that sped off after the multi-tailed fox. The creatures then followed the homunculus as fast as they could when the deranged soldier pretty much sped in and stabbed one of the humans in their more exposed area before stealing the now killed man's gun and proceeded to make yet another blood bath. Let it never be said, that Fliqpy never did anything remotely good in his constant need to spill blood.

Flippy regained control after killing every human around him as well as a few unfortunate creatures that didn't get away in time. Flippy rubbed his head a bit not even realizing what had just recently happened when a meow was heard earning his full attention. Cheshire came running up to the veteran and was personally glad that he was calmed down again.

"Cheshire?" Flippy questioned feeling very confused only to smile a bit when the cat started purring and rubbing up against his boots. Flippy then knelt down and started to gently pet the black cat only to notice blood on his hands as well as clothes. The green haired veteran's face paled before he finally started looking around and saw all the dead bodies that he caused, as well as feeling the pain in his arm from when he was shot in the original ambush.

"O-Oh G-God n-not again," Flippy stammered as tears made their way to the corners of his eyes. Cheshire saw this and refused to have the veteran be so upset any longer and meowed loudly to get Flippy's attention. It worked as the veteran looked over to the black cat who then gave the veteran a comforting lick on the hand before purring once again and rubbed his head on the hand as well as if to say, "It's okay, no need to be upset. Cheshire's here." Flippy couldn't help but smile at the cat's attempts at making him feel better.

"Thanks Cheshire, you're a good kitty," Flippy smiled softly before scratching the black cat behind the ears. Seemingly forgetting about the large amount of death around him as well as his guilt about what had transpired. "OH, we still need to get those supplies to Kitsune!"

"THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Kitsune freaked changing her form into that of a young woman with wavy brown hair, tanned skin, a blue long sleeved shirt on top of a pair of shorts and a pair of tennis shoes while her fox ears and tails were still out.

"Apparently it's a common thing for Greeny to just…. do a whole fucking one eighty in personality. Personally though…. I've only seen it once," Envy answered as he retook his preferred form and was shivering slightly.

"HEY GUYS!" speak of the devil and he shall appear, Flippy was then seen making his way over to the group that had managed to escape the massacre that was caused by the veteran to begin with. He was once again carrying the box full of the supplies he was supposed to bring originally to them and Cheshire was once again by his side with the bag of chips. Everyone stiffened considerably at the sight of the green haired man even when he stopped a good few feet from him.

"Sorry for being late with the supplies, we were ambushed and I had a blackout moment," Flippy quickly apologized not even knowing what he had said or done before to cause them to fear him. Envy was the first one to recover quickly as he… had dealt with Flippy's flip out's at least once before.

"Yeah it's the fucking supplies we are all concerned about Greeny," Envy stated sarcastically as he just walked away from the huddling group only to cause Cheshire to hiss at the sin through the bag of chips in his mouth. "Nice to see you again as well flea-bag."

_This is the guy who only a half hour ago tried to turn me into a throw rug? _Kitsune thought to herself, not understanding at all what the fuck had just went on with Flippy.

Deidara and Greed had managed to sneak into one of government's "safe houses" undetected so far… aside from the close call they had right before entering. Had Deidara not taken care of the guard that got lucky the two wouldn't have been able to make it as far as they were now.

"Alright so the hell are we supposed to do now," Greed questioned a little too loudly for the ninja's taste.

"Shhh, keep it down you moron, hm," Deidara whispered angrily.

"Only after you remind me what the hell we're supposed to-" Greed started only to get cut off by the blond covering his mouth with the palm of his hand and dragging him into what appeared to be a supply closet. That was also when Greed felt something… that really shouldn't be on a person's palms.

"Did you hear that?" a voice asked outside of the supply closet that currently held a slightly disturbed Greedling and an indifferent Deidara.

"Ah, must have been a few rookies, just ignore it and get back to work Rick."

"Must be…" with all that said the voice then seemed to fade with the sound of footsteps. Releasing a breath Deidara removed his hand from Greed's mouth, to which said sin gave the blond a certain look.

"I think you have a little bit of explaining to do about what's on your hands now blondy."

"_SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" _ Ling shouted internally with a disgusted look on his face. Deidara gave a slightly confused look till it practically hit him and he facepalmed.

"I forget about those sometimes, hm…." Deidara muttered, though internally thankful that his mouth hands… didn't have their tongues out at the time. Before any explanation could come about a siren went off in the building sending Deidara into a default attack position.

"What the hell is going on now?!" Greed exclaimed shifting into a more defensive position.

"Either you gave us away or someone got impatient with us, hm," Deidara replied before rushing out of the storage closet with Greed. "Let's just find the schematics of the wall and then get the hell out, hm."

"You see if you had just reminded me of that we might not even be in this situation now…. Oh and on a side note, whatever's on your hands is a little chapped."

"Shut the fuck up and run, hm!"

In another part of the base, not to far from where the two were, men and women soldiers were dying left and right from the intruder. The intruder had bleach white skin that was marred by the two green lines running down from the bases of his emerald eyes, black nails, a white outfit that had a tail coat with black accents, hakama pants, black boots with white lines, a black sash that held a green katana sword that had a hilt shaped like an eye. His black hair that reached the base of the neck and a weird bone like half helmet with a horn darting out of the top.

"Trash," the white being muttered as he continued killing the humans around him. He pointed one finger at a large group readying to fire, only to have them be obliterated by a burst of green light from the black nailed finger. The rest of the humans barely blinked before they joined their comrades on the ground dead with the white being appearing to have just teleported from one spot to another.

Deidara and Greed had just walked into the scene with the white clad man standing over all the dead bodies, no blood evident on any part of him. Deidara instantly got a bad feeling from the green eyed man and even after checking the chakra signature felt something he rarely ever did, fear. Ling on the other hand also felt the same fear out of the fact even though he wasn't in control of his body at the moment he could still sense the man's qi pouring off of him like a faucet.

"_Greed, I recommend you pull your ultimate shield up around this guy," _Ling stated, his worry evident. Greed being the one out of the loop on sensing things didn't really get what his… roommate and the ninja where so on edge about.

"Really princy? The guy's scrawny looking… and short, pretty sure he's not THAT big of a-" Greed had started out loud only to be cut off by the man pretty much stabbing his own hand through Greed's head despite the height difference from them. Deidara took that opportunity to jump out a safe distance away.

"Do not underestimate a possible opponent," the green eyed man stated in a cold tone, his face never changing from it's blank expression. This left the blond ninja to have a cold chill run down his spine, the cold emotionless tone and no hesitation whatsoever. To Deidara, this man was no person who enjoyed this kind of thing, no creature that had to kill for survival… this was a monster who would do it for no reason at all. The green eyed man turned his gaze to the teen who stiffened considerably.

"What you are looking for is in the left hallway on the furthest counter in the closed door," this caught Deidara off guard as he stared at the more emotionless of the two.

"FUCK!" a familiar voice shouted from where Greed's body had fallen catching Deidara off guard even more as he knew that the homunculi had been hit with… was a killing blow.

"_Okay Greed, DON'T DOUBT ME AGAIN!"_

_**Duly noted Princy. **_

"Aren't you supposed to be dead now, hm?" Deidara asked, internally glad the guy was still alive, but at the same time pissed off that the guy was still alive.

"Yeah, I just have a bad habit of coming back though," Greed replied only to jump a little at noticing the guy who had pretty much killed him once, staring at him with cold green eyes. It then became a silent stare off between them, leaving Deidara to feel…. uncomfortable. Deciding to leave the two to… sort things out Deidara took to the directions the green eyed man gave him and went to retrieve the schematics.

"Uhh….." Greed tried to break the uncomfortable silence only to see the continued stoic expression on the man's face.

"Your earlier assessment of me was wrong, I am of a more average height. No more, no less."

"Um….. o….kay? Wait, first you kill me once, and now you're pointing out stuff about your height?"

"From before it seemed you wished to engage in social conversation, I just supplied a topic with which to start," the stoic man replied, sounding almost like a robot with no emotions the whole time.

"... I…. guess that makes…. sort of sense….. but wait who the hell are you?"

"Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer," Ulquiorra replied, leaving Greed confused.

"_Wait… didn't that Gin guy say something about telling a guy he called Ulqui-kun that he says hi?" _Ling questioned internally with the memory of the strange silver haired man's words before he seemed to drop them off into this world.

"You wouldn't happen to know a guy named Gin, would you?"

"He's nothing more than a piece of trash that continually pesters everything around him," Ulquiorra replied, as he pointed a finger in a direction as if to make a point as a small ball of condensed energy formed at the base of the fingertip before being released killing a human who seemed to have been spying for a while.

"_Greed…"_

_**Don't say it Princy, I'm pretty sure I got the message from that.**_

After Deidara found what he and Greed were sent to look for, Deidara found that Ulquiorra had pretty much started following them, his reasoning was simply put, "Your both as out of place as I am." So apparently after that Greed had also made it a point to be very cautious around the short Espada.

"Hey you guys are back and…. who's this?" Kitsune started when Deidara and Greed came into her view with Ulquiorra following them rather closely.

"He said his name's Ulquiorra…. and he kind of killed most of the people for us," Greed answered and slowly scootched away from said Espada out of feeling just a bit uncomfortable still.

"... Soo, this pipsqueaks got some fight in him huh?~"

"Shut it Envy, hm," Deidara responded to the homunculus, not really wanting to know if the sarcastic palmtree haired teen's comments would set the Espada off to kill them all.

"Why, he's short, pretty thin looking, looks like he's never even heard of the "magical" thing called the sun and don't get me started on the bone helmet," Envy remarked causing both Greed and Deidara to move a safe distance from the offending and the offended.

"Says the one who dresses like what most humans would call a prostitute," Ulquiorra calmly replied, his face never changing expression once, nor even an evident amount of emotion in his voice either. This caused both Greed and Kitsune to start laughing a bit while Deidara tried to hold back a few chuckles here and there from Envy's expression at being insulted right back.

"The fuck did you just call me?"

"I merely stated my observation from your appearance as you have done to mine."

"I do NOT dress like a prostitute! My outfit is WAY better and cuter than those worthless pieces of human shit!"

"Actually-"

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS GREED!"

"From the way you speak… you're overly prideful about yourself like a certain piece of trash I know."

"OH OH NOW YOU'RE COMPARING ME TO A PIECE OF TRASH HUH?!"

To that Ulquiorra had just nodded in his usual uncaring way causing the enraged sin to rush over and attack the stotic Espada. Kitsune had moved to the safe area with Deidara and Greed and was now just sitting back to enjoy the show with them.

"I got five bucks on Mr. Stone face," she whispered.

"Trust me, it's not even worth it. Ugly Palm-tree's going to lose anyways," Greed replied enjoying as the Espada seemed to be hardly even trying as Envy continued to try and hit him out of rage.

"Shh, hm. Let's just enjoy the show, un."

Meanwhile at the same time, Flippy was off to deliver more supplies with Cheshire to another area. This time the two were on high alert for anything relating to an ambush.

"I think we're good now," Flippy sighed till Cheshire started hissing. Flippy jumped and looked behind only to see a man with golden eyes, tanned skin, black hair, piercings and a punk looking outfit, growling like a dog.

"Uh… S-Sir c-can I help you?" Flippy stammered, feeling greatly intimidated from the man's predatory eyes. The man didn't respond as his golden eyes gazed hungerly at the small black cat that remained close to Flippy's side. Before Flippy could try speaking again the man's form seemed to change into one more wolf like and then made a rush at the two, or more specifically the cat. Flippy screamed and jumped out of the way from the on coming werewolf while Cheshire seemed to just… vanish from where he stood the moment the wolf reached the spot both human and feline stood. The werewolf noticed this and seemed to sniff around for Cheshire's scent, completely ignoring the green haired man who was shaking like a leaf not to far from the creature.

Flippy's mind was in a turmoil at what just happened. He was still trying to completely process what happened that his whole body was practically frozen in place. He was soon brought out by a growl from the wolf-man and noticed Cheshire a few paces away hissing while ready to run off at a moment's notice. Flippy panicked when he saw the wolf about to go after his little feline friend and his body just seemed to react on it's own as he swung the automatic gun from his bag around and into his hands, not even realizing he used all the ammo back in the world of zombies.

"H-HEY!" Flippy shouted in hopes to get the wolf's attention away from the cat, though completely shaking like a leaf. Quite honestly this would probably the most courage the soldier's had the entire time aside from his flip-outs. The wolf didn't seem to even notice Flippy even then as he lunged at the cat once again only to stop and turn when a gunshot came from where the veteran was from his supposedly empty rounds. The veteran startled himself with the gun fire he started to hyperventilate once again. The wolf growled angrily at the panicking veteran and flexed his claws before going after said veteran in anger. Old instincts acted up causing the veteran to roll out of the way while keeping his weapon away from being pointed at his body to prevent an accidental shoot from the barrel. The second the veteran was in a good position again his eyes gained a serious look that was rarely ever seen as both Flippy and Fliqpy, as he pointed the gun at the wolf and once again fired, further enraging the wolf-man.

"What's wrong? Can't handle something that fight's back?" Flippy questioned in the steely voice of a true soldier. This new side of Flippy didn't seem to last long, as the werewolf swiped the gun out of the veteran's hands causing a break in whatever it was that took over in Flippy, returning him into the depths of fear once again.

"Uh… S-sorry?" Flippy squeaked before having to dodge the oncoming swipes and occasional teeth of the werewolf before him. Cheshire was going to run off away from the wolf once he was distracted… but then remembrance of Flippy saving his life as he couldn't teleport out of the ruble due to not knowing where exactly he was going, shot through the feline's mind. Wanting to avoid being eaten and running like the scared cat he was was now fighting with his internal feelings of loyalty to the soldier who had saved him.

_Cheshire knows he's going to regret this later! _Cheshire thought as he disappeared once again from where he once stood. Instead of the cat reappearing and attacking the werewolf a rather tall man did and kicked the werewolf's snout so hard, the wolf's entire upper body was twisted into the kick. The man had dark brown hair that in the right light looked a bit more red, most of which covered the right half of his face, a pair of cat ears also rested on the top of his head though when not moving looked more like his hair, his only eye was seen to be red, he had a high collared sleeveless brown shirt that was covered by a large black wrap with two bells on either end, his arms from his shoulders to halfway to his elbows looked normal only for them to turn into large black material that looked to be a mix of feline and human with five fingers and large claws. The cat man also wore tight black pants that lead into black leather shoes with a slight curl at the toes, a black tail with a white tip swished back and forth behind him and finally was the bell tied around his neck on a red, silk ribbon. The man after landing on all fours digging his large metallic claws into the concrete to keep still and to also catch himself.

The werewolf growled, beyond enraged at this point and turned it's gaze to the cat-like man whose ears instantly flattened and tail fluffed in fear. It was then the wolf started chasing the cat man whose scream seemed to mix with a panicked meow as he darted away on all fours practically screaming.

"CHESHIRE KNEW HE WOULD REGRET THIS LATER, NYA!" Flippy just then seemed to register the appearance of cat-man, the fact that Cheshire was missing and also the cat man's words before speaking out loud in a surprised tone.

"Cheshire?" Flippy was surprised and then it seemed to finally hit him as his body just reacted to following the two half human, half animal creatures. "CHESHIRE!"

A beaten and bloody Envy was face down into the ground, causing a crater where he was. Ulquiorra was standing over him with a blank, uncaring expression while Greed and Deidara were laughing at Envy's predicament in the background.

"Daaamn not even two seconds and Envy's already down," Kitsune laughed. Envy managed to pull up one arm and proceed to flip the fox spirit off while using his other hand to try and pry his head out of the hole. All the while Ulquiorra looked uncaring the entire time. Before any other words could be said the human-like Cheshire came rushing through the group at breakneck speeds followed by the werewolf.

"Was that Malachi?" Kitsune questioned after seeing the two run by only for Flippy to come running by as well, though at a slower, more worn out pace.

"Flippy?"

"GUYS WE HAVE TO GET THAT WOLF GUY AWAY FROM CHESHIRE!" Flippy screamed as he continued running…. only to trip over Envy who was still in the ground.

"Wait, that's your CAT?! Goddamn it Malachi not again!" Kitsune shouted before proceeding to chase after both the cat and wolf. "MALACHI! LEAVE THE CAT ALONE! BAD BOY!"

"... Is it just me or does this seem like a bad makings of a comedy?" Greed asked only to have his palm tree haired brother finally get out of the ground and put his two cents in.

"I don't know about you guys…. but am I the only one that's confused on why a fox would be so buddy buddy with a wolf?"

"Kitsune….." Kabuki started when the entire team went back to the base after Kitsune got the werewolf Malachi to calm down and revert back to his human form.

"I swear to god, Kabuki, I thought he had that habit under control for once!"

"Obviously not under enough control," Kabuki muttered putting a hand on his masked forehead from feeling a headache coming on. Flippy was off in a corner petting Cheshire's head to calm the cat-man down, who took to hiding behind the veteran and glaring hatefully at Malachi. The werewolf in return was being held back by the fox spirit which continued to leave Envy confused on their relationship.

"So, this has been bugging me the whole time but…. how exactly does a fox have control over a wolf?" Envy finally questioned causing all present to look at him. The mask spirit in the room just sighed.

"He's her boyfriend," Kabuki responded in a voice that held about as much venom as a pit viper. Deidara and Ulquiorra took quick notice of this tone and only Deidara seemed to realize the true reasoning for the tone. Ulquiorra on the other hand, not one to understand emotions was simply left speculating the tone.

A day passed and already the team wanted out of there. Cheshire was on edge the entire time in that world and refused to go back into regular cat form, seeing almost every being there as a possible threat. Hell the cat-man had even slashed Envy's face off for poking fun at his paranoia. Envy hated that he was put on the freaking front lines and kept being killed in that world. Flippy had a lot of lapses in his PTSD in just the span of a single day. Greed didn't enjoy being around Ulquiorra at all. Finally Deidara was just sick of having to take orders… from a fox no less.

"Greed, get the orb ready, hm," Deidara commented after having gotten an update on the rebellion, and wanted not much else to do with it for once.

"Hey, since when could you tell me what to do?" Greed asked quirking a brow at the blond who gave a deadpanned look to the sin.

"Do you want to stay here any longer, un?"

"... Good point," Greed sighed and pulled out the orb once again. When he did it was almost like a signal going off in the rest of the groups mind, even though they were away from the two, to go there as it was time to leave.

"FAN-FUCKING-FINALLY!" Envy shouted before rushing to Greed's location. While with Flippy, he let out a content sigh before pulling up a smile and also making his way to the rest of the team. Cheshire, who was with Flippy the entire time, had his ears twitch slightly before noticing the green haired man starting to head off without him.

"GAH W-Wait for Cheshire, NYA!" with that the cat man darted after the veteran who was just humming a happy tune. When all three got to the area where Greed and Deidara where, the duo looked a little confused on their sudden appearances.

"The hell you guys doing back so soon?" Greed questioned as he paused half way in getting the orb set for travel once again.

"And let you leave me here with human's and other disgusting creatures? Hell to the no!" Envy replied.

"Intresting…" the cold emotionless voice of Ulquiorra cut through what anyone else was about to either say or comment. "Despite being a certain distance from each other, the mere actions of getting ready to leave one world for the next seems to send out a signal to the others who have traveled." Let it be known…. that's most likely the longest time Ulquiorra has or probably will ever say in a certain amount of time.

"GAH, the hell did you get here?!" Greed exclaimed jumping from the sudden appearance of the Espada. Said hollow just gave the sin a look that shook both the sin and Ling to their respective cores, before going into silence again.

_This guy… _Deidara couldn't even finish that thought of the white clad man as it sent a shiver of fear down his spine. Flippy seemed to be the only one there slightly immune to Ulquiorra's coldness as he asked.

"How did you know we're from different worlds?" Ulquiorra gave Flippy a long look before finally answering after Flippy squirmed a little under the gaze.

"It's written in your spiritual signatures…" To Deidara he registered internally that he meant a chakra signature as each person will have a unique one that is exclusive to that person. However this still confused Deidara on how exactly he would know their from different worlds as to him all chakra just has a slightly different hint to them based on a person's skills or personality.

"_If spiritual signatures are close to qi then it would make a little sense I guess…" _Ling said internally but also felt confused on it as he didn't get what made it so obvious in them.

_**I still don't get that whole qi thing… **_Greed internally sighed and felt conflicted for once on finishing the sequence to activate the world hopping of the orb. On one hand it would be satisfying his want of leaving this world, on the other hand there is a strong possibility of Ulquiorra joining up with them and he sure as hell didn't _**want **_that. Though thinking on it for a few seconds he realized… he was already stuck with one annoying asshole that was his brother, this one would be a bit more tolerable than Envy. His mind made up Greed finished the sequence but what he didn't notice was Kitsune had come on by and happened to have been touching Deidara's shoulder, till it was too late and all present, even the fox spirit were pulled through the vortex.

The entire team, plus their two new tag alongs all fell into the new world once again, however this time around they all landed in a bit more of a clustered area.

"Ow… are all your landing's that hard?" Kitsune asked in a voice that was different from her normal preferred female one, one that sounded more male. Flippy was the one who responded, his mind not completely set on focus quite yet to determine who spoke.

"So far yeah…" Flippy also didn't realize his voice… now sounded more feminine quite yet either. However when Greed pretty much woke up he saw he practically landed on a lady, with a pretty large bust.

"Well helloo~" Greed smirked till he saw the face and both him and the woman screamed. The face of the woman… was a more feminine Deidara one. Kitsune and Envy noticed all the other's changes and began to laugh as it seemed they were all, genderbent now.

"HA, you all girls!" Kitsune laughed, not quite noticing she, or rather he now, was also affected and was in her more preferred male form that had a black mohawk with green dye and a punk rocker type outfit with her fox ears and tail still prominent.

"And you're a guy!" Envy laughed, having had absolutely no changes whatsoever to himself since he never was really in one set gender. When Kitsune finally noticed, he quickly looked down before screaming.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY BOOBS?!"

_**Omake**_

"Welcome back everyone! Daanm writer-san you sure wrote a lot this time around. Was it the first review asking ya ta update soon that got ya so hyped on this?"

….. Maybe…. but enough about me just do what you usually do!

"Fine fine, you know writer-san ya are getting a little more commanding in these as they go," Gin sighed as his trusty screen comes up. "Before I talk about the new world the team went ta, I'm going ta point out that Kabuki and Hannabi where both created by writer-san for her friend Penwyn's story. Mostly ta save her time from having ta write an authors note and all that."

Awe, thanks Gin!

"Yer welcome, now as a reward I'm going ta drop a few hints about the other team in this segment like ya promised I could last chapter~"

GAH….. fine…. sheesh.

"Yay~ So continuing on, the world their in currently pretty much changes anyone's gender ta the opposite one. Also it's the one I pre programmed into their orb last chapter ta mess with them a bit~" On the screen it has some members of the now genderbent team freaking out still about what happened, one slightly enjoying it, one still laughing and finally the last one just not caring at all. "Geez that "Head-cannon" ya made about a Fem-Greed ta yer friends actually seems ta make more sense now."

The one that Fem-Greed's a raging lesbian? Oh hell yeah.

"Riiight, so moving on. That world also has little to no limitations but it's also an extremely sexist world still with having the women on the bottom of the food chain. Not a place I would wanna go personally fer vacation or anything," Gin sighed before brightening up with a… Oh god Gin I swear if you're going to give out more spoilers….

"But ya said I could talk about the other team now~"

I said you could drop a few hints!

"Phft same thing."

Dropping hints and talking about them are two completely different things Gin!

"Not really in forms of context~"

YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!

"And yer technically arguing with yerself and losing."

Fuck….

"Anyways, so the other team I mentioned back in chapter 4 ta the team and a little bit at my segment is pretty much another group of misplaced characters as well. Though in comparison ta our main team… they actually accomplish more shit and get better landings. The reason is because their orb is a bit more advanced than our teams. It has been decided by the writer and her friends that the orb the main team, that I'll refer to, now and forever as Team Sin, is a prototype from where they originally came from/where made in and there's three in total."

…. Gin, how many times must we go over this "NO SPOILERS" rule?

"Till ya learn ta loosen up a bit~"

… Don't make me bring Szayel in.

"Ya wouldn't!"

Try me.

"Alright alright no spoilers, just keep that stalker creep away from me! I swear last time I saw him he wanted ta rape me."

Well then I have some pretty bad news for you Gin.

"What bad…. Oh god ya didn't!"

I did.

"Shit…. that mean's..."

Yup, and pay back's a bitch ain't it Gin?

"No, yer just turning cruel," Gin sighs before looking back to the reader. "Well I'm gonna wrap this segment up so I have just enough time ta lock everything down. Next chapter Fem-Greed pretty much molests Fem-Deidara, they meet their last member, an encounter with the other team happens and-"

"Ooh Giin~"

"GAH WRITER-SAN HOW COULD YA?!"

Like I said, payback's a bitch.

"W-Well that's all for now, if I haven't been raped or molested myself I'll see ya next time, BYE!"

* * *

**_An:_ **I know Gin and I agreed I wouldn't do this BUUUT, personally I feel that if I let things go the way they are now he's going to continue slipping out spoilers here and there SO I got a brilliant idea, I'm going to have Gin answer your questions in the Omake's from now on! He'll still tell about worlds and abilities but he'll also be answering any question. If he doesn't then he'll be getting Szayel punishment for weeks till his next Omake.

Gin: I'LL BE GOOD!

Good, Now that's all for this chapter, hoped you guys liked it and please don't be afraid to send in questions


End file.
